Las conclusiones de Kiki
by Jundyu
Summary: Mu encuentra una libretita entre las pertenencias de Kiki. Ahí el pequeño ariano escribió sus impresiones acerca de los caballeros dorados. ¿Qué cosas dirá sobre ellos el discípulo de Mu? Capítulo Final: "Regreso a casa"
1. Secretos bajo la cama

_¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste y les agradeceré sus comentarios, sobre todo porque aún me cuesta un poco definir las personalidades de todos estos chicos 3 _

_Sin más que decir, espero que les guste. Cabe mencionar que no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. _

* * *

**_"Las conclusiones de Kiki"_**

Si bien es cierto que todos percibimos las cosas de distinta manera, a veces la diferencia se hace más grande cuando se trata del pensamiento entre un niño y un adulto. Kiki era el único niño que podía andar a su antojo en la zona donde se levantaban las Doce Casas, pues vivía ahí con su maestro, Mu de Aries.

Aunque tenía la relativa libertad de andar por donde quisiera, siempre y cuando no se saliera del santuario y no molestara a los demás, Mu le había prohibido interrumpir a los soldados o aspirantes a caballeros mientras estos estuvieran en entrenamiento, por eso el pequeño lemuriano prefería quedarse cerca de su maestro, porque, para su mala suerte, casi todo el día mantenían a los chicos entrenando, y no había manera de hablar con ellos. Cuando era la hora del descanso, aprovechaban para estrechar lazos (o resolver problemas personales de forma poco ortodoxa), y a Kiki no le interesaba escuchar sus peleas o sus pláticas sobre cosas que él no entendía. Además, a la hora de comer, sabía que su maestro le esperaba, y como le apreciaba tanto y sabía con qué esmero el caballero de Aries le procuraba todo para su bienestar, sin dudarlo, se iba con su instructor a la hora de comer. En fin, que nunca había oportunidad para estar con otros chicos de su edad. Lo más cercano que tenía era a los caballeros de Bronce, pero cuando les visitaban, éstos últimos buscaban más la compañía de sus superiores que la de Kiki.

Con todo esto, Kiki tuvo que aprender a convivir con los caballeros de oro. Todos tenían diferentes personalidades, y por eso tenía "variedad" para elegir con qué caballero ir dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Si tenía curiosidad por aprender más sobre geografía o historia, Camus era la mejor opción, en cambio, si se sentía un poco estresado, ir con Shaka era la solución.

Un buen día, Mu decidió que era hora de hacer una limpieza profunda en la casa de Aries, pero con Kiki esa tarea se tornaba un tanto imposible. Al pequeño le encantaba guardar guijarros que se encontraban en el camino cuando daba paseos por el Santuario o cuando iba a Rodorio. Incluso había guardado una suela de zapato _porque tenía figuritas que parecían estrellas. _Entonces, si Kiki rondaba por ahí mientras hacía limpieza, seguro le impediría tirar muchas cosas que realmente sólo eran basura.

Dohko se ofreció a llevárselo unos días a Rozan. Shiryu lo iba a visitar, y dado que se llevaban muy bien, el niño no se podría negar a irse con el caballero de Libra.

El día en que su pupilo iba a partir había llegado. Mu revisó una vez más el contenido de su mochila y le dio las últimas instrucciones.

-Cuídate mucho Kiki…-dijo al tiempo en que le daba un abrazo al niño- y por favor pórtate bien, hazle caso a Dohko, no te comas todos tus dulces en el camino, no corras mientras estés en…

-Mu- el caballero de Libra interrumpió al ariano, que no paraba de decirle al pequeño qué cosas debía o no hacer – Perdona la intromisión, pero Shunrei nos está esperando y…tú sabes, a veces se impacienta muy fácil.

-Es cierto, discúlpame Dohko- el lemuriano sonrío un tanto tímido y volvió nuevamente su vista a su alumno, mientras suavemente le revolvía su cabello con la mano-Nos veremos pronto Kiki.

Mu se despidió de su discípulo y de su amigo. Se internó en su casa y tras tomar un pequeño descanso, puso manos a la obra. Al entrar al cuartito destinado a su alumno, vio que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el niño no acomodaba su cama y al parecer había adquirido el hábito de meter cosas debajo de esta. Tras sacar la ropa de cama para sacudirla, procedió a limpiar debajo de la cama. Un objeto en particular llamó su atención: una libreta. Su pequeño discípulo no solía tomar notas de las lecciones que le daba. Hojeó un poco, para ver cuál era su contenido. Había muchos garabatos que al fijarse bien, reconoció que se trababa de él, Shion, y Kiki, con unas sonrisas descomunales, y todo el fondo decorado con nubes en forma de carneritos. Sonrió enternecido.

Al darle la vuelta a una de las páginas vio que tenía algo escrito: _"Los caballeros dorados: Conclusiones". _Cerró la libreta de un manotazo, pero continúo sosteniéndola entre sus manos.

Mu mordió su labio inferior. Era incorrecto leer las cosas de los demás…pero es que le daba tanta curiosidad. ¿Qué diría el pequeño acerca de él, siendo su maestro? _Sólo leeré un poquito…aunque sea un poquito. _Abrió la libreta. La escritura aún vacilante del pequeño empezaba así:

_Mi maestro se llama Mu. Es el caballero dorado de Aries y…_

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Mi maestro, Mu

_**"Las conclusiones de Kiki" **_

Capítulo II: Mi maestro, Mu.

_Mi maestro se llama Mu. Es el caballero dorado de Aries y cuando yo sea grande, quiero ser como él._

_Aunque es una persona muy tranquila, casi nunca me aburro cuando estoy con él, porque me cuenta muchas historias de Lemuria, y también me enseña bastante de las constelaciones. Yo lo admiro mucho porque siempre es amable con todos, aún con los que no son sus amigos. _

_Le gusta levantarse temprano, y me dice que tengo que hacerme de ese mismo hábito, pero es muy difícil, sobre todo porque a veces me desvelo dibujando…espero que nunca se entere de eso, porque quiero hacerle un presente en su cumpleaños con todos mis dibujos, y además porque me reprendería si sabe que me desvelo. A veces es muy estricto con eso de una vida saludable, y siempre que hace comida le pone muchas verduras…me pregunto si a los demás niños les gustan las verduras._

_Mi maestro Mu es muy alto, por eso me gusta cuando me carga en su espalda, aunque eso pasa muy rara vez, porque siempre está muy ocupado, sobre todo porque los caballeros de bronce rompen muy seguido sus armaduras. Por cierto, me dijo que pronto me va a enseñar como reparar una, y ya no sólo viendo, ¡me prometió que me va a dejar practicar con una!_

_Mi maestro me da lecciones de una cosa que se llama modales, no sé para qué sirve, pero espero que me sirvan para ser cómo él, porque creo que es por eso que, aunque se enoje, nunca dice malas palabras. También creo que por usar los modales siempre saluda a todos cuando pasan por su casa y a veces hasta les invita una taza de té. Me cae bien Shaka, pero no me gusta cuando viene a tomar el té a casa de mi maestro porque hablan de cosas muy raras que aun no entiendo, y me aburro mucho, pero espero que tampoco se entere de esto nunca. NUNCA. _

_Yo quiero mucho a mi maestro, porque él siempre me cuida. Una vez me enfermé gravemente de gripe, y hasta me dio fiebre, y él tenía que ir a una misión, pero pidió permiso para hacerla otro día, y se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo que estuve enfermo. E incluso no fue a dormir por quedarse a mi lado toda la noche. A mí me daba mucha pena verlo quedándose dormido en su silla, pero no podía hablar y no quería asustarlo. Mi maestro también me cuida cuando tengo miedo. A veces las tormentas me asustan, y me deja que duerma con él en su cama, aunque sea muy pequeña. Pero su cabello me hace cosquillas, porque es muy largo y a veces algunos mechones de cabello me entran en la nariz, y siempre termino asustándolo cuando estornudo._

_Mi maestro también es muy ordenado. Siempre tiene su cuarto bien arreglado y sé que se enoja un poco porque a mí me da pereza limpiar mi cuarto, pero ¡es que he encontrado tantas cositas útiles! Encontré una suela de zapato, que me gusta porque tiene figuritas que parecen estrellas, y con eso podría hacer un lindo dibujo...quiero que las estrellas hagan la constelación de Aries, porque es mi favorita. _

_Por cierto, mi maestro es increíble, pero es un poquito mentiroso. Hace mucho tiempo me surgió una duda… ¿de dónde vienen los bebés? Me acuerdo que ese día él estaba hablando con el señor Aldebarán. Y me dijeron que los bebés nacían de una col. Al principio se me hizo raro, porque mi maestro a veces hace de comer ensalada de col…entonces no creo que haya cocinado bebés, porque él es bueno. El caso es que un día fuimos a Rodorio, y vimos a una señora que tenía el estómago así bien grande, y le pregunté a mi maestro que si la señora había comido mucho. Él me contestó que no, que ella estaba "embarazada", y le pregunté que si qué era eso, me dijo que era cuando una mujer llevaba a un bebé en su estómago, y pregunté: ¿la señora se tragó una col con un bebé dentro? Pero mi maestro me dijo que no, que si quién me había dicho semejante cosa…y le volví a preguntar que si de dónde venían los bebés, pero ya no me contestó. Se puso como nervioso y por única vez el mismo se ofreció a comprarme un chocolate. _

_**Conclusión: **__Mi maestro Mu es uno de los mejores maestros del mundo. Es muy paciente y muy amable, pero también es un caballero muy fuerte y muy inteligente. Yo sé que muchas veces él se siente preocupado o triste, pero rara vez le cuenta a los demás sus problemas, porque no quiere incomodar a nadie. Siento que a veces piensa en los demás antes que en él mismo y por eso evita lastimar a los demás cuando está en la batalla. Él en verdad tiene un corazón muy grande, por eso se merece un presente muy, pero muy grande, en su cumpleaños. Por todo eso…a pesar de que a veces me mienta y me obligue a comer verduras, yo quiero ser como mi maestro cuando sea grande. _

Mu, el gran caballero de Aries al que el pequeño Kiki tanto quería, se sintió muy conmovido. Sintió un poco de culpa, porque su aprendiz le admiraba tanto que aún no reparaba en todos sus defectos…no le reprochaba que a veces lo desatendiera tanto por tener que reparar armaduras e ir a misiones largas. No, al contrario, el niño atesoraba mucho aquellos momentos tan simples y triviales como cuando su maestro lo protegía cuando tenía miedo de la tormenta. Mu también sintió un poco de pesar por enojarse tanto con Kiki cuando este no se quería ir a bañar, cepillarse los dientes o comer sus verduras. Después de todo era un niño…y a pesar de todo lo que él le mandaba a hacer, Kiki le perdonaba y lo seguía viendo como una persona casi intachable.

El lemuriano se puso de pie. Terminó dejando el cuartito tal como estaba, pero se llevó consigo la dichosa libretita, él estaba casi exento, pero… ¿y los demás?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Quiero agradecer a _Lobunaluna, HolyOak _y_ a Silentforce _por sus lindos comentarios ;v; nunca imaginé recibir 3 reviews en mi primera historia. !Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado.

Por cierto...me gustaría aclarar que este fic tiene lugar después de la batalla con Hades. Entonces en mi historia todos los caballeros dorados están vivos de nuevo, y para mí, Kiki aún tiene unos siete u ocho años.

¡Ah! Lo de los bebés y las coles...me inspiré en una tirita cómica que hizo Korin2b, una chica de Francia que hace maravillas, búsquenla en Deviantart.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Las cosas más pequeñas

**_"Las conclusiones de Kiki"_**

Capítulo III: Las cosas más pequeñas

Mu le había pedido a Dohko que cuidara de Kiki una semana completa, para poder terminar sus tareas de limpieza y así mismo tomarse un par de días de tranquilidad. No es que le molestara la presencia de su alumno, pero a veces necesitaba un poco de silencio, para poder meditar y relajarse. Además también quería que Kiki conviviera más con la naturaleza, pues a decir verdad, no había mucha vegetación alrededor del santuario. Así que las dos partes saldrían ganando.

El ariano terminó de limpiar la cocina. Estaba agotado. Preparó una taza de té, se acomodó en un silloncito algo desgastado por el paso de los años y el uso excesivo, pues pasó largas noches arrullando a Kiki en ese lugar, cuando el pequeño pelirrojo era casi un bebé y el patriarca le encomendó el cuidado del menor. Su vista se posó en la libreta del niño. Sin poder contener la curiosidad, decidió leer lo demás.

_El señor Aldebarán es como nuestro vecino, porque vive en la casa que sigue después de Aries, Tauro. Es una persona que llama la atención apenas lo ves, porque es bien alto, muchísimo más alto que mi maestro, quien dice que la primera vez que lo vi, me asusté de lo grande que era, y que me abracé a su pierna y me puse a llorar. No me acuerdo de eso, pero ahora no le tengo miedo para nada, porque él es una persona muy buena y yo soy más valiente que antes._

_Él es un buen amigo de mi maestro, y creo que él también usa esa cosa de los modales, porque saluda a todos, pero a diferencia de mi maestro que lo hace con una sonrisa muy discreta, el señor Aldebarán siempre es muy efusivo. Creo que como es tan grande, entonces puede expresarse "en grande". _

_Me gusta mucho cuando mi maestro me deja pasar las tardes con el señor Aldebarán. Me cuenta historias de Brasil, y siempre me divierto cuando me cuenta de unas cosas que se llaman selvas. Dice que son muy grandes, que hay muchos árboles enormes, que son incluso más grandes que él, y dice que hay muchos animales interesantes y que también hay muchas frutas de varios colores y que son muy ricas. Me pregunto si saben igual que los higos, porque a mí no me gustan para nada los higos. _

_Cuando voy a su casa también juega mucho conmigo. Como es muy fuerte, me deja colgarme de sus brazos mientras hace pesas, o treparme en su espalda, y como es tan alto es más emocionante, porque todo se ve muy diferente desde arriba. _

_El señor Aldebarán es el más grande de todos los caballeros dorados, y creo que muchos piensan, cuando lo ven por primera vez, que es muy rudo o enojón, pero se equivocan. Él es una persona muy buena, es atento con los demás y siempre tiene una sonrisa para los todos, también le gusta mucho reírse y eso significa que es una persona feliz. A pesar de ser tan grande, parece que tiene un gusto especial por las cosas pequeñitas. Le gusta ver las florecitas que nacen entre los bloques de piedra, y dice que es una maravilla que unas cosas tan frágiles y pequeñas como esas flores sean capaces de nacer y ponerse tan bonitas aún en un ambiente tan poco favorecedor. También se divierte viendo a los animalitos más pequeños como las hormigas, y siempre que estoy con él y encontramos algún nido me cuenta la historia de la hormiga y el saltamontes. Aunque me cuenta esa historia muy seguido nunca me aburro, porque siempre le pone un detalle diferente y terminamos riéndonos mucho, aunque a veces se ríe tan fuerte que me lastima los oídos…espero que de esto tampoco se entere nadie. _

_A él le gusta mucho comer, sobre todo dulces, y a pesar de que necesita comer más que muchos de nosotros, es tan amable que no falta la ocasión en que me regale un poco de sus dulces. Me gusta cuando me él me lleva a Rodorio, porque siempre me compra bolsitas de unas galletas que se llaman "amygdalota", aunque a veces nos las tenemos que comer a escondidas de mi maestro, porque dice que tanta harina no es buena para el cuerpo, pero al final logramos que él también se coma algunas. _

_Si veo a mi maestro como un padre, seguramente el señor Aldebarán sería como lo que llaman "tío". A veces, cuando no puedo contarle mis problemas a ninguno de mis maestros (Mu o Shion), sé que puedo ir con él, porque me escucha atentamente y siempre intenta darme un buen consejo. _

_Igual que mi maestro, en un poquitín mentiroso, por aquello de las coles. Y sigo sin saber de dónde vienen los bebés. Y si tengo que decir otra cosa negativa creo que sería lo de su risa, que es muy fuerte... ¡ah! Y como tiene tanta fuerza física, cuando se ríe mucho, empieza a dar palmaditas en la espalda a quien esté a su lado, y ya van varias veces que me tira al suelo, pero siempre pide una disculpa con una cara de preocupación muy grande, por eso no me importan los raspones. _

_**Conclusión: **__Es, creo yo, uno de los caballeros de corazón más inmensamente noble. Se esmera en ser amable y divertido con los demás, y en demostrar que es una persona muy feliz. Y es muy curioso que siendo el más grande, sea el que disfruta de las cosas más pequeñas. Y aunque se ría bien fuerte, prefiero eso antes que verlo con una cara triste. Por eso le voy a hacer un pastel en su cumpleaños, y un dibujo también. Por cierto, que me encontré con una estampita en forma de torito, y se la voy a pegar al dibujo. Sí, eso haré…para que su sonrisa sea más grande._

Mu volteó a ver el reloj. Le quedaba tiempo de leer un poco más...¿quién sería el siguiente?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_****_Hehehe ^^ quiero agradecer nuevamente a quienes han dejado review: BrokeNiCeHEaRt, SilentForce, HolyOak, yolandachiku y Nely. Es algo que aprecio mucho y me anima a continuarlo ;u; también agradezco a quienes han puesto la historia en sus favoritos u/u

Las galletitas "amygdalota" (Αμυγδαλωτά), son unas galletas griegas de almendra :3

Aclaro de nuevo que el fic se sitúa después de la batalla con Hades, entonces ahora todos nuestros caballeritos están vivitos y coleando, incluyendo a Aioros y Kanon.

Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o cosas así, pero luego la página me desaparece cosas ú.u

Por cierto...tal vez los demás capítulos tarde un poquito más en escribirlos, porque algunos caballeros...nada más no sé cómo son sus personalidades. ¿Me podrían dar algún consejo? sobre todo para DM ;_;U

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Como dos gotas de agua

**_"Las conclusiones de Kiki"_**

Capítulo IV: Como dos gotas de agua

_Mu volteó a ver el reloj. Le quedaba tiempo de leer un poco más... ¿quién sería el siguiente?_

* * *

_Conocí al señor Saga desde que me trajeron al santuario. Es uno de los caballeros más altos y más fuertes, por eso le respeto mucho. Pasó una cosa extraña con él, porque cuando llegué usaba la cosa de los modales, y mi maestro me dejaba ir con él a conocer el santuario, porque siempre me perdía cuando iba a explorar alrededor de la casa de Aries. Siempre era muy amable, y a mí me gustaba ir a caminar con él, pero luego cambió un poquito, y empezaron a decir que hablaba solito, y eso me puso muy triste, porque además hubo un tiempo en que no lo vimos mucho por su casa. _

_Pero luego me alegré cuando, después de que regresaron todos los caballeros (incluyendo a mi maestro Shion), lo vi a él también… ¡y venía con una sorpresa!Porque dejaron que su hermano gemelo, el señor Kanon, viniera a vivir con nosotros al santuario. _

_Antes la casa de Géminis era muy tranquila, pero cuando llegó el señor Kanon, se hizo muy ruidosa. Dicen que desde que la señorita Saori les dio permiso de comprar una litera, se pelean a cada rato por la cama de arriba. Y creo que lo entiendo, porque una vez el señor Saga me dejó tomar la siesta en la cama de arriba, y es casi tan divertido y emocionante como ir en las espaldas del señor Aldebarán, sólo que acostadito. _

_Aunque son como dos gotas de agua, creo que en sus personalidades son muy diferentes. El señor Saga es muy calmado, y aunque sonríe menos veces que mi maestro; sus sonrisas son muy similares, sólo que a veces pienso que el señor Saga sonríe como si no quisiera que los demás lo vieran así. En cambio, el señor Kanon es un poquito más abierto con las personas, pero se impacienta más fácil que su hermano. _

_El primer día que fui a visitarlos después de su regreso, me quedé parado a la entrada, esperando ver a alguien. Entonces cuando vi aparecer a una persona, lo saludé…y era el señor Kanon, que gritó "¡Saga! Hay un duende en la entrada". Y yo me asusté mucho y miré a todas partes, porque yo no veía a nadie a mi lado y no sabía que era un duende, hasta que salió el señor Saga y lo regañó, porque cuando dijo lo del duende se refería a mí…me sentí triste (aunque no sabía que era el famoso duende), pero lo perdono porque me cuenta historias maravillosas de cómo es la vida bajo el mar. _

_A veces siento que cuando voy a visitarlos es como si fuera a ver en vivo uno de esos programas que a veces pasan por televisión, porque es como si estuvieran actuando una comedia. Me pregunto…si yo tuviera un hermano ¿también me la pasaría peleándome con él por todo? Porque a veces se pelean porque el señor Kanon no lava los trastes después del desayuno, o porque el señor Saga movió de lugar el cepillo de dientes de su hermano. Pero siempre, siempre, se pelean por el baño. Porque el señor Saga tarda montones ahí. Cuando los visito y quiero ir al baño tengo volver a la casa de Aries si el señor Saga está en el baño, porque cuando se baña tarda mucho en salir, y siempre le echan la culpa a él de que los recibos del agua lleguen muy caros. Pero creo que es por eso que siempre huele muy bien. _

_Hace mucho a ellos también les pregunté el origen de los bebés, y fue algo así como:_

_-Y ustedes ¿sabes de dónde vienen los bebés?_

_El señor Kanon me respondió: "¿Qué no sabes de dónde vienen? Es obvio que salen de una olla, donde acaba el Arco Iris"_

_Y el señor Saga le dio un manotazo en la cabeza y le dijo que no fuera tonto, que eso era la olla de oro de los hombrecillos irlandeses, y que tampoco me dijera mentiras. Y pensé que me iba a decir el origen de los bebés, pero me preguntó si no quería limonada, que acababa de hacer una y que le había quedado muy rica…así que creo que es la última vez que voy a preguntar eso. _

_Son unas personas peculiares, y les gusta mucho competir entre ellos, una vez hasta se pelearon por ver quién era mejor enseñándome a atar las agujetas de mis zapatos deportivos (es que nunca había usado de esos, pero Seiya me trajo unos de Japón), y al final ninguno supo cómo, porque ellos tampoco habían usado ese tipo de zapatos antes. Seiya también trajo una vez un juego de mesa que se llama "Turista", y un día no había nadie libre en el santuario, sólo ellos dos, así que fui a su casa, para que jugáramos. Todo iba bien (¡pude comprar Jamir!) hasta que el señor Saga compró la Isla Kanon. El señor Kanon quería comprar ese territorio porque tiene su nombre, y se molestó, pero continuamos jugando. Y el señor Saga, que es muy bueno haciendo estrategias, empezó a poner hoteles y restaurantes y comenzó a quitarnos nuestro dinero, entonces el señor Kanon se enojó porque quedó sin nada, se levantó de la mesa y mandó el tablero de juegos y algunas fichas a otra dimensión…sólo me quedaron 2 carritos. Aunque al final, en recompensa por el juego perdido, me llevaron a Rodorio y me compraron un helado… ¡Y era doble!_

_**Conclusión: **__Creo que ellos son personas muy agradables a pesar de todo. El señor Saga es muy paciente y amable casi todo el tiempo, y aunque el señor Kanon es más "escandaloso", creo que hace un gran esfuerzo por adaptarse a la vida en el santuario. _

_Y aunque se la pasen peleando, yo sé que se quieren mucho como hermanos que son, porque una vez, ya de noche, tuve que pasar por su casa porque mi maestro se quedó sin té, y me mandó a la casa de Virgo, entonces no encontré a nadie, pero en la escalinata de la salida, estaban los dos juntos, viendo las estrellas…bueno, casi. Porque el señor Kanon se quedó dormido, y su cabeza quedó sobre el hombro del señor Saga, pero él no se enojó, al contrario, sonrío mientras volvía su mirada a las estrellas nuevamente, y creo que se acordó de cuando eran pequeños. Por eso sé que se llevan bien en el fondo._

_Creo que voy a preguntar cómo eran cuando niños…y los voy a dibujar juntos, así como si fuera una foto, para que cuando la vean sean felices y se olviden de pelear._

* * *

Ay...perdón. Sólo espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulo ^^U

Nuevamente agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho a Silentforce ;v; ¡siempre tan amable! y gracias también a Lobunaluna, HolyOak, Helena Hibiki, Yolandachiku y a Melissia por sus lindos comentarios y sus consejos ;_;!

¡Ah...y por si no saben que es el "Turista", es un juego de mesa, de comprar territorios (países), y cobrarle a los demás jugadores cuando pasen por tu territorio, y al menos las fichas que yo tenía eran carritos, y entre más hoteles y restaurantes pongas, más cobras xD y la reacción de Kanon...experiencia propia ;.;U

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Durum Semolina

_**"Las conclusiones de Kiki"**  
_

Capítulo V: Durum Semolina

_El caballero que habita en la cuarta casa se hace llamar "Death Mask". Nadie sabe su verdadero nombre. Y de su pasado, sólo se sabe que es de un lugar llamado Sicilia, en Italia. _

_Cuando llegué al santuario, él me daba mucho miedo, porque la primera vez que quise entrar a su casa, me dijo que si me volvía a aparecer por ahí, iba a terminar decorando sus paredes. Pensé que tal vez se refería a que iba a tener que pintar sus muros o que me iba a poner a colgar cuadros, pero luego me explicaron que él tenía, alrededor de toda su casa, rostros de personas que él mismo había matado. Eso me asustó demasiado, y por eso nunca más intenté ir de nuevo por ahí. _

_A veces, si me lo encontraba en el camino, por ser educado como mi maestro, intentaba decirle aunque sea "buenos días", pero ni siquiera me volteaba a ver y seguía su camino, como si yo no existiera. Nunca creí que tuviera amigos, pero decían que, en realidad, era buen amigo del señor Afrodita y del señor Shura._

_Y aunque antes era una persona muy seria, problemática y hasta aterradora, siento que ahora está cambiando, aunque sea un poquito._

_Cuando lo saludo, ya no me ignora tanto como antes, y aunque tampoco me contesta, al menos hace algo así como un gruñido, y yo me lo tomo como que esa es su forma de saludar. También me deja pasar por su casa sin amenazarme, y hasta hay veces que me deja quedarme ahí. No hablamos mucho, y de hecho, cuando no hay otra solución y a él le toca cuidarme, me quedo sentado en uno de sus sillones, mientras veo lo que hace. _

_Poco a poco ha ido quitando los rostros de su casa, todavía quedan un montón, pero ya no hay en el suelo, así que puedo caminar por ahí con un poquito de tranquilidad, porque así ya no me da miedo pisarle la cara a alguien. _

_A él le gusta mucho cocinar, y tiene mucha habilidad para eso. Creo que porque es italiano, le gustan mucho las pastas. Me da un poco de tristeza que tenga que cocinar casi siempre para él solo, porque cuando uno come sin compañía no es lo mismo. Por eso una vez, cuando mi maestro fue a una misión corta y no iba a regresar hasta la hora de la cena, fui a visitarlo. Me saludó con su habitual gruñido y me paré junto a la mesa de la cocina. Tenía un paquete de comida, y mientras no me observaba, lo tomé para ver qué decía:_

_-Du…durum selomina? – Me di cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Y me respondió ásperamente "Semolina, mocoso". ¡Ah! Porque al menos ahora me dice mocoso (aunque siempre tengo la nariz bien limpiecita) o enano. _

_-Y… ¿eso qué es? –Le pregunté. Entonces me dijo que era harina. Le comenté que mi maestro dice que mucha harina es mala, y sólo me vio feo, me arrebató el paquete de harina y se fue a seguir cocinando. Ya no me atreví a decirle otra cosa, así que me senté en una de las sillas del comedor. Estaba observando mis pies mientras los mecía de atrás hacia adelante, cuando sentí que se acercaba a mí y apenas estaba alzando mi cabeza para verlo, cuando un enorme plato casi se estrella en mi cara: me había servido una enorme ración de spaghetti. Le di las gracias y pensé que iba a comer conmigo, pero tomó su propio plato y se fue. _

_Me dio un poco de tristeza, pero mi maestro me enseñó a no importunar a las personas, así que lo dejé tranquilo. Cuando me iba a ir, me acerqué a él para darle las gracias de nuevo, y vi que iba a abrir la boca, pensé que se iba a despedir de mí, pero me dijo que tenía que lavar mi plato. No lo quería hacer enojar, así que fui a lavarlo, pero, sin darme cuenta, tiré mucha agua al piso. Dejé el plato en su lugar e iba a salir corriendo porque ya era tarde, pero me resbalé y caí sentado. Para mi mala suerte, él me estaba viendo, y se empezó a burlar de mí con grandes risotadas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba llorando, se calló, de un tirón me levantó e inmediatamente se marchó (creo que se seguía riendo de mí)._

_Una cosa que me llama la atención de él, es que, las pocas veces que lo he visto sonreír como una persona normal (es que a veces su sonrisa se veía muy maniática), siempre se lleva el dedo índice al puente de la nariz o a la mejilla. _

_¡Ah! Y otra cosa de él es que suele decir muchas malas palabras. Pero mi maestro me dijo que cuando vaya a su casa y empiece a decir groserías, que me tape los oídos, porque no quiere que me haga malhablado. _

_Y ahora sí. Es la última vez que pregunto lo de los bebés…porque él primero se burló de mí, y me preguntó que cómo era posible que no supiera, que todo el mundo conocía su origen, y cuando le pregunté cuál era, me dijo…me dijo que en una cesta que viene del mar. Y se empezó a reír escandalosamente mientras se alejaba. Y no creo que vengan en una cesta…porque si hay tormenta se ahogarían. Tal vez algún día alguien me diga la verdad._

_**Conclusión: **__El señor "Death Mask" es una persona que puede llegar a asustar a muchos, pero conociendo un poco su historia, sé que en el fondo se esfuerza por ser una mejor persona, pero creo que es un poco orgulloso y eso hace que le cueste más trabajo. Y aunque a veces se burle de los demás, diga groserías y sea poco paciente, puede llegar a ser una persona agradable. Me gustaría mucho que llegue un día en el que él me pueda considerar su amigo, porque así ya no estaría tan solito y podríamos hablar de muchas cosas, porque en verdad me gustaría saber cómo es Italia. _

_Cuando el señor Dohko me lleve de nuevo a China, le voy a pedir que me lleve a las tienditas de curiosidades, y seguro que encuentro un llaverito en forma de cangrejo, para dárselo como un presente… ¡seguro que le gustará!_

Mu se sintió un poco culpable, porque a algunos caballeros aún les costaba olvidar la "traición" de varios de sus compañeros, y Kiki parecía esforzarse al máximo por ser amigo de todos. Ya comenzaba a extrañarlo, pero aún faltaban un par de días para su regreso…_tal vez podría leer un poco más…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

¡Hola! Primeramente agradezco a Helena Hibiki y a SilentForce porque me dieron unas ideas para escribir este capítulo. Sé que Death Mask es más sádico y así, pero me gusta la idea de que está cambiando y se contiene de usar su carácter exclusivo con Kiki.

También gracias a InatZiggy-Stardust, Dulce Locurilla, Melodysaint, Nina798, Yolandachiku, Lobunaluna, Holyoak, Melissia y así ;v; porque me dan palabras de apoyo y agradezco mucho eso!

Por cierto, me basé también en este parrafo del libro "Sauce ciego, mujer dormida" de Haruki Murakami, para escribir este capítulo:

_El año de los spaghettis_

_"Durum Semolina_

_Un trigo dorado que crece en los campos de Italia._

_Los italianos se habrían quedado estupefactos si hubieran sabido que lo que exportaban en 1971 no era más que soledad. "_

Pobre Death Mask...tan solito ;v;

...Y...¿algún consejito para el siguiente capítulo? Le corresponde a Leo ;_;U

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado ^^


	6. Una sonrisa alentadora

**_"Las conclusiones de Kiki"_**

Capítulo VI: Una sonrisa alentadora

Mu decidió leer un poco más antes de ir a dormir. Al dar vuelta a la página dio un respingo, porque habían unos garabatos que parecían ser un león, además tenía escrito "GRRR", y, ni el trazo ni la letra correspondían a las de su alumno. Más abajo identificó el texto del pequeño Kiki, que ponía:

_El señor Aioria vive en la quinta casa. Es de los pocos caballeros que llevan el cabello corto (¡Más corto que yo!) y es una persona muy extrovertida. A mí me cae muy bien porque siempre que lo voy a visitar y está de muy buen humor, nunca faltan los temas de conversación. Él también usa los modales, aunque mi maestro dice que es más "informal". _

_A él le gusta estar en compañía de otras personas, y por eso a veces lo encontramos con los jóvenes en los campos de entrenamiento. Porque a él le gusta hacer sentir bien a los demás; siempre tiene un consejo o palabras de apoyo, y eso hace feliz a las personas. Cuando lo vi por primera vez me intimidó un poco, porque a veces se ve muy imponente, pero luego me di cuenta de que es muy agradable, y cuando conocí a Seiya y me contó cómo lo ayudó cuando se sentía triste, me inspiró aún más confianza. _

_Es una persona muy animosa, es bondadoso y amable, y lo admiro por eso, porque es capaz de mostrar todas esas cualidades a pesar de lo que muchas personas le hicieron en el pasado. Me contó un poco de su historia, y me dio mucha tristeza. Yo escuchaba que a veces comentaban que tenía un hermano, y pensé que tal vez vivía lejos, pero luego me enteré de que había muerto hacía muchos años, y que a él y al señor Aioria los llamaban traidores y cosas así. Mi maestro me dijo que a veces hasta habían niños malos que llegaron a golpearlo, y que por eso el señor Aioria empezó a sentir cosas feas hacia su hermano. Cuando el señor Aioria supo la verdad (de que su hermano no había sido ningún traidor), sufrió mucho. Una vez yo estaba jugando entre las ruinas, y cuando me cansé me quedé acostado viendo el cielo, entonces escuché unos pasos, pero me dio pereza levantarme. Después escuché la voz del señor Aioria, que estaba hablando con la señorita Marin. Lo que alcancé a escuchar fue que se arrepentía de haber tenido tanto odio hacia quienes lo trataron mal, y que desearía tener frente a él al señor Saga y al señor Shura para decirles que los perdonaba, pero sobre todo a su hermano, porque lo necesitaba más que nunca. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo amable que es él._

_Ahora que todos los caballeros regresaron, lo noto más feliz, porque su hermano también está aquí y ahora su familia está completa. Cuando se reunieron fue muy bonito, porque se abrazaron y lloraron, y yo mejor me fui a la casa de Aries para que nadie viera que estaba llorando también, porque seguro pensarían que soy un llorón, y eso no es cierto… ¡Yo soy muy fuerte!_

_Yo creo que al señor Aioria le gusta la señorita Marin. Porque a veces cuando voy con él a ver cómo se entrena a los aspirantes y ella está ahí, siempre noto que se pone todo rojito, como un tomate. Me causa gracia verlo así, porque es un hombre muy fuerte, pero se ve como indefenso cuando se sonroja. Además pone una sonrisa muy extraña, como si estuviera muy nervioso. _

_Un día el señor Aioria le pidió a la señorita Marin que nos acompañara a Rodorio a comprar unas cosas. En eso vi a un señor que vendía helados, y les pregunté si me podían comprar uno, me dijeron que sí, y mientras veía los sabores que tenía, el señor les preguntó "¿Y por qué su hijo tiene esas cosas en la frente?". Al principio no entendimos y volteamos a todas partes, pensando que le preguntaba a alguien más, pero nos dimos cuenta de que se refería a mí. ¡Fue muy extraño! La señorita Marin no dijo nada y el señor Aioria se empezó a reír de la forma más divertida que haya escuchado y de nuevo se sonrojó mucho. Al final el señor de los helados terminó dándome una bola extra de helado por el mal trago que les hizo pasar (es que además preguntó "¿Su esposa usa esa máscara para tapar sus lunares?"…creo que no sabía nada de las amazonas)._

_En general es una persona bien sociable y les habla muy bien a todos, pero cuando se enoja me da mucho miedo, porque es de esas personas que "explotan". Aunque vive en la quinta casa, cuando se pelea con el señor Milo (son buenos amigos pero discuten frecuentemente), sus gritos se oyen hasta acá, en la primera casa. Y luego se ven luces que salen de allá, y yo creo que es porque usa el "Plasma Relámpago" contra el señor Milo. Lo bueno es que nunca se ha enojado conmigo, y tampoco pienso hacerlo enojar. También a veces se quejan mucho de él porque dicen que es muy terco, pero no somos perfectos, así que de todos modos lo respeto mucho._

_**Conclusión: **_ ¡_El señor Aioria es genial! Porque sabe valorar mucho a sus amigos y le gusta tratar bien a todos, además es muy amable conmigo, porque se ve que le encanta jugar con los niños. Lo admiro mucho porque siempre tiene una sonrisa alentadora para todos, especialmente cuando alguien está triste. Me gustaría saber dar buenos consejos como él. _

_Por cierto, es tan amable que accedió a dibujarme un león. Es que yo nunca he visto uno en mi vida y no sabía cómo eran, pero él me enseñó cómo son y cómo se dibujan. Y hasta le puso "GRRR". Tal vez algún día pueda ir a un lugar de esos donde tienen muchos animales y vea uno de verdad. _

_Creo que a él le voy a regalar un dibujo hecho de pasta. El señor Death Mask tiró a la basura un paquete de pasta de muchas formas el otro día, y los colores son parecidos a los de un león ¡y hasta puedo hacer el pelaje de la melena con los spaghettis! ¡Sí! Ya tengo el regalo perfecto._

Mu se sintió feliz al saber que su pequeño alumno no era ajeno a los sufrimientos de los demás, y, contrario a lo que pensaba Kiki, a él no le molestaba que llorara conmovido al ver la situación de sus compañeros, más bien, se sintió aliviado porque eso significaba que tenía un corazón muy grande, y eso, sin duda, le llevaría a ser un caballero muy especial. Apagó la luz de la vela y se durmió pensando en lo afortunado que era de tener a Kiki como su alumno.

* * *

¡Hola! Nuevamente quiero agradecer a las personitas especiales que siempre me dejan review ;v; no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios! Gracias a SilentForce, Melissia, InatZiggy, Lobunaluna, Andromedaaiorossayita y Helena Hibiki ;/_/;!

Manzana Higurashi, espero que te haya gustado mi intento de AioriaxMarin xD te iba a responder por PM que sí lo iba a escribir, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa (?) ;v;

Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Flores de loto

"_**Las conclusiones de Kiki"**_

Capítulo VII: Flores de loto

El caballero de Aries, siempre tan trabajador, dedicó buena parte del día a limpiar su propia recamara. Y sin Kiki jugando por ahí, estar tan solo en la casa era algo aburrido. Y se acordó de la libreta. Tumbado en la cama prosiguió con su lectura:

_Ya había mencionado al señor Shaka ¿verdad? Porque él y mi maestro son buenos amigos. Él vive en la sexta casa y es muy reservado._

_Es el único caballero que aún conserva el estilo de vida austera, porque fue el único que no quiso que le pusieran electricidad (a todos los demás nos dejaron tenerla en la sala de estar, y en la cocina, para poder tener frigoríficos), y dice que así se mantiene más en equilibrio con lo natural, porque un estilo de vida sencillo es mejor. Y su casa es también de las más vacías. Muchos tienen recuerdos de sus países de origen, o hasta fotografías que se han hecho cuando Seiya nos presta su cámara fotográfica (¡es un aparato genial!), pero él no. Lo único que conserva de la India es una cajita para té y otra que se llama "masala dabba", una cajita de madera donde tiene muchas especias. Me gusta mucho cuando lo veo cocinar, porque saca esa cajita, y toda su casa se llena de un olor muy especial, además de que me encanta ver todos los colores de las especias._

_La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que estaba durmiendo…o que estaba ciego, porque estuvo largo rato con sus ojos cerrados. Pero luego me enteré de que pasa casi todo el tiempo así, para poder concentrar su energía y estar en constante meditación. Hace poco, mi maestro Shion me contó que su antecesor, un caballero llamado Asmita, era ciego, y que, aunque no podía ver, sentía cosas que los demás no. Y creo que el señor Shaka también siente eso. Por ejemplo, cuando alguien entra a su casa sabe quién es, a veces no tanto por su cosmos, sino porque reconoce el sonido que hace cada persona cuando camina. Y también sabe moverse con mucha agilidad por toda su casa e incluso por el santuario sin abrir los ojos. Y yo a veces intento hacer lo mismo, pero siempre termino estrellándome con las columnas, o peor aún, me caigo por las escalinatas. Menos mal que puedo usar la teletransportación, porque así no me hago tantos chichones (y mi maestro cree que me los hago entrenando)._

_Es una persona bastante silenciosa, y casi no sale de su casa, excepto cuando va a visitar a algún caballero, pero eso pasa muy rara vez. Me gusta irlo a visitar cuando estoy tenso, porque como su casa es muy tranquila y me puedo relajar un poquito meditando, pero me pregunto cómo puede aguantar tanto con las piernas cruzadas…porque a mí siempre se me duermen las piernas, además hay veces que me quedo dormido (¡ojalá nunca se entere de eso!), y por eso lo admiro mucho, porque es muy disciplinado._

_Siempre me ha interesado saber de los diferentes lugares de donde son las personas, y cuando le he preguntado cómo es la India, me dice que no recuerda muy bien, que pasó casi todo el tiempo meditando, pero que lo poco que recuerda es que es muy colorido, lleno de movimiento y olor a especias e incienso, y me dijo que si cerraba los ojos estando bajo la sombra de un árbol con el sol pasando entre las ramas, podría ver muchos colores, que algo así es la India._

_A veces me da como pena verlo, porque está muy delgado, y los demás caballeros siempre lo regañan por eso, pero creo que comprendo un poco lo que ocurre, cuando uno está todo el día sin moverse mucho, no se gasta tanta energía y así no da tanta hambre, además cuando me dan malas noticias se me van las ganas de comer, y como él es una persona que tiene más facilidad que nosotros para percibir el ánimo de las personas, se preocupa demasiado y entonces yo creo que no le quedan ganas de comer…_

_Pero a pesar de todo eso, cuando habla con los demás, se muestra amable y comprensivo, y además es muy tranquilo. A veces me sorprendo porque cuando hacen cena en el santuario y van todos los caballeros, siempre termina habiendo un escándalo por alguna u otra cosa, pero el señor Shaka siempre permanece en silencio (muchas veces con los ojos cerrados, por eso me pregunto si no está dormido). Y es realmente difícil conseguir que se sorprenda o asuste con algo. Una vez estaba de visita en nuestra casa, y yo estaba jugando afuera y entonces me encontré un escarabajo realmente increíble, así que entré corriendo a casa, gritando, para llamar la atención de mi maestro, que literalmente, saltó de su lugar porque lo asusté, pero el señor Shaka se quedó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y muchas veces los demás caballeros intentan darle una sorpresa en su cumpleaños, y mientras que los otros se emocionan y a veces hasta saltan y aplauden, el señor Shaka sólo sonríe y se acerca con lentitud a recibir los abrazos de los demás…y de hecho dicen que ni cuando pelea se altera._

_**Conclusión: **__Aunque a muchos caballeros les llega a parecer una persona distante o hasta aburrida, a mí me cae muy bien, porque se preocupa mucho por los problemas que tienen los demás y eso siempre me ha parecido admirable en las personas. Es muy tranquilo, pero por otra parte, cuando pelea es muy fuerte. Es muy callado, pero cuando habla, a veces dice palabras muy raras y no todos le entienden, y creo que por eso no muchos se atreven a entablar conversación con él._

_Y a pesar de que sea el que le da las ideas a mi maestro de comer frutas y verduras y demás cosas saludables (que a mí no me gustan nada, nada) lo quiero mucho, porque es muy paciente conmigo, y a veces hasta me enseña un poco a hacer comida hindú._

_¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, le gustan mucho las flores de loto, y Shiryu me enseñó a hacer unas cosas con papel que se llaman "origami", y me dijo cómo se hacías las flores de loto. Mi maestro me compró una caja nueva de colores, así que le voy a hacer flores de loto de muchos colores. Y así va a tener algo con que decorar su casa, para que se vea más bonita. Y para que cuando vea tantos colores se acuerde de la India y se alegre, aunque sea un poquito._

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola! Una disculpa si tardé un poco en subir este capítulo, pero ya saben, los imprevistos e indisposiciones xD**

**Nuevamente agradezco su apoyo a Melissia, Yolandachiku, Silentforce, Manzana Higurashi, lobunaluna, Holyoak y Suno Andrew ;v; no saben cómo me alegra leer sus lindas palabras! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado :'D**

**Gracias por leer! ^^**

**P.D: Disculpen, pero...¿me podrían ayudar un poco con Milo? xD es que sinceramente me cuesta definir su personalidad ;,; gracias, y disculpen las molestias ;-;U**


	8. El antiguo maestro

**"_Las conclusiones de Kiki"_**

Capítulo VIII: El antiguo maestro

_El señor Dohko era…bueno, todavía es, el antiguo maestro, aunque ahora ya no se ve tan antiguo, pero sigue siendo una persona con muchísima experiencia y también es muy sabio, por eso todavía lo llamamos así. _

_La primera vez que lo vi, todavía tenía la apariencia de un anciano, y la verdad me asusté mucho porque pensé que se estaba muriendo porque no podía respirar (porque estaba todo morado), pero luego Shiryu me explicó que todo estaba bien, que así era su tono de piel normal y que no había razón para preocuparse. Aun así me sorprendía mucho su aspecto…era casi de mi tamaño y se veía aún más pequeño porque usaba un sombrero así bien grande, que además era muy gracioso. Y me parece muy curioso que, ya estando en su apariencia normal, sigue siendo el más bajito de todos los caballeros. _

_En ese entonces era una persona muy calmada, permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo sentando frente a la cascada, en Rozan, y no se le veía por el santuario. Pero a pesar de todo eso, muchos de los caballeros buscaban sus consejos, porque él sabe un montón de cosas, porque ha vivido por más años que cualquiera de nosotros, entonces tiene mucha experiencia. Cuando el santuario se quedó sin patriarca, generalmente consultaban con él muchos de los asuntos que se tenían que resolver, y aunque estuviera lejos, sabía darles instrucciones a los caballeros de qué tenían que hacer. Por eso Shiryu lo quiere tanto, porque sabe cómo enseñar de una forma muy agradable, no es como muchas otras personas que regañan a los demás si se equivocan, sino que señala dónde están los errores, pero sin hacer sentir menos a nadie: siempre encuentra las palabras para motivar a la gente. _

_Cuando todos los caballeros regresaron, al principio no lo reconocí, y hasta pensé que era un caballero nuevo, pero cuando supe que era él, me dio mucha alegría, porque ya iba a poder estar con nosotros en las 12 casas y además ya era joven de nuevo, y mi maestro me dejaría estar más tiempo con él. Creo que me gusta más su nueva faceta porque ahora es más activo que antes… ¡y hasta me puede cargar! _

_Él es una persona sociable, y también usa la cosa de los modales, porque saluda a todos muy animadamente, y como los caballeros lo respetan mucho, aunque algunos no sean muy expresivos, siempre le devuelven el saludo. Me cae muy bien, porque cuando hay celebraciones o cosas así, él es de los que animan el ambiente, porque a veces es muy bromista, y le gusta ver felices a los demás también; pero si ve que las cosas se están saliendo de control (nunca faltan las peleas cuando hay reuniones), es de los primeros en poner orden, por eso es como la mano derecha del patriarca, porque sabe cómo calmar a los demás. _

_En general, es tranquilo y muy amable, le gusta estar en compañía de sus amigos y nunca falta la ocasión en que nos invite a comer a mí y a mis maestros, Mu y Shion, porque creo que aún no lo había escrito…pero él y mi maestro Shion han sido mejores amigos desde hace mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Me gusta cuando nos invita a comer porque es curioso verlo tomar sus alimentos con los palitos chinos, porque aunque me han enseñado a usarlos, todavía me resulta muy difícil comer sin terminar tirándolo todo. _

_Aunque vive en la séptima casa, no me importa hacer todo el recorrido, porque me divierto mucho cuando estoy con él. Me cuenta muchas historias de cómo era la vida hace 200 años, de cómo era mi maestro Shion cuando eran jóvenes, y muchas cosas más. Él también sabe algo de origami, y me enseña cómo hacer animalitos sencillos. Además conoce muchas técnicas de meditación, como una cosa que se llama Tai Chi, y es realmente sorprendente ver cómo se mueve, porque aunque se ve fácil de hacer, se necesita mucha concentración…y cuando se pone su ropa tradicional china, en especial un traje color aguamarina, realmente es como si viera el agua fluyendo._

_Le gusta mucho jugar al "wéiqí", que es un juego de mesa de estrategia, y aunque sea entretenido, yo no aguanto mucho jugando. Pero dicen que cuando juega con mi maestro Shion, pueden tardar horas y horas jugando, sin tomar descansos. De hecho, disfruta mucho de las actividades relajantes, le gusta estar en armonía con su entorno, y por eso siempre procura no sobresaltarse, pensando las cosas detenidamente antes de actuar, y a diferencia de otros caballeros, es bastante modesto. _

_Me encanta cuando mi maestro me deja ir con él a China, porque en Rozan, bajando los picos, hay lugares muy hermosos, llenos de árboles, además hay muchos animales y luego en el pueblo se pone una feria, donde venden un montón de cosas geniales. Hay veces en que el señor Dohko nos compra fuegos artificiales y otras cositas con pólvora, y cuando las prendemos en la noche ¡todo se llena de colores! Una vez me compró una caja de luces de bengala, y me la traje al santuario, y como eran muchas varitas alcanzó una para cada caballero. En la noche, cuando las encendimos, fue algo maravilloso, porque estábamos todos juntos, y por un momento fue como si se hubieran olvidado de los resentimientos, y ver cómo brillaban los ojos de todos y cómo sonreían (unos más que otros), me hizo darme cuenta de que en verdad somos una familia. Volteé a ver al señor Dohko y a mi maestro Shion, y ellos se miraron con una expresión como de nostalgia…y no puedo evitar preguntarme si se acordaron de sus antiguos compañeros._

_**Conclusión: **__El señor Dohko es una persona muy agradable y confiable, además de que tiene un gran sentido del humor, pero también se toma las cosas con mucha seriedad. Es uno de los caballeros más pacientes, y sabe cómo tratar a todos con amabilidad, pero cuando pelea es uno de los más fuertes y hábiles._

_Sabe muchas cosas y por eso platicar con él es tan entretenido. Y además tiene mucha facilidad para animar a las personas, por eso es uno de los caballeros más queridos. _

_Y mi maestro Shion me dijo que desde que lo conoce, tiene la extraña costumbre de que, de una u otra forma, en muchas ocasiones termina sin camisa… ¡PERO ESTO ES UN SECRETO! _

_Y como a él le gustan las figuras de origami, voy a aprovechar mis colores nuevos para hacerle de regalo muchos tigrecitos de papel…y un carnerito también, para siempre se acuerde de mí y de mis maestros._

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**¡Pobre Kiki! Cree que el secreto de Dohko aún es secreto xD en fin...**

**Oh! Y el "_wéiqí" _es ese juego de mesa mejor conocido como "Go". Realmente no comprendo de qué va, pero tengo entendido que en China, Japón y Corea, es muy popular. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas tan especiales (ustedes saben quienes son) que me han apoyado a lo largo de este fic ;v; jamás pensé que pasaría de los 50 reviews ;-; eso significa mucho para mí! Y pues espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado. **

**Lamento mucho si empiezo a tardar un poco en actualizar, pero ya se acercan los exámenes y últimamente me sentido falta de inspiración u.u pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo por no dejarlo abandonado mucho tiempo. **

**Por cierto, Shun4Ever (que no te puedo contestar personalmente ;o; ) me alegra mucho que el enfado sea por eso *o* tu lindo comentario me hizo muy feliz! **

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	9. Cesto de manzanas

"_**Las conclusiones de Kiki"**_

Capítulo IX: Cesto de manzanas

_En la octava casa vive el caballero de Escorpión, y su nombre es Milo. Él es una persona muy agradable, porque es de esas personas que te sacan conversación fácilmente y con las que puedes pasar un buen rato. Me recuerda un poquito al señor Aioria en ese aspecto, y de hecho ellos son buenos amigos, aunque a veces "peleen" mucho._

_La primera vez que lo vi me dio un poquito de miedo, porque se veía como una persona orgullosa y había escuchado que cuando algo no le parecía, nunca se quedaba con la palabra en la boca y que cuando luchaba era muy agresivo, por eso me intimidaba un poco, además me daba la impresión de que era una persona muy seria. Pero hubo un día que estaba explorando el santuario, y entonces me encontré con el señor Milo y el señor Camus, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, resultó ser una persona muy amable, y con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que es muy cariñoso con sus amigos. _

_El señor Camus era su mejor, mejor, mejor amigo, y por eso sufrió mucho cuando murió. Aunque intentaba no mostrar su tristeza, ya no sonreía tanto como antes, y aunque con el tiempo fue volviendo a la normalidad, de todos modos se notaba que lo extrañaba mucho. Cuando todos regresaron, pensé que se iba a alegrar de ver a su amigo de vuelta, pero parecía que no le quería hablar. Mi maestro me contó qué fue lo que pasó para que el señor Milo se sintiera así, y como él es una persona que es muy fiel a sus amigos, sentía que el señor Camus lo había traicionado. Me entristecía verlos tan distantes uno del otro, porque siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y a veces hasta intentábamos asustar al señor Camus cuando lo íbamos a visitar, sólo que al final nos agarraba la risa y él nos oía, por eso nunca lo conseguimos. _

_Pero me alegra mucho saber que el señor Milo tiene un corazón noble, y por eso se está esforzando mucho por perdonar a los caballeros "traidores"…especialmente al señor Camus, porque yo creo que debe de ser muy doloroso perder a tu mejor amigo, y por eso se empeña en volver a recuperar la amistad que se perdió, aunque le resulte muy difícil. Y eso es algo que admiro mucho de él, que sea tan leal a sus amistades, y aunque tiene mucha facilidad para socializar y conocer un montón de gente, es de esas personas que tienen pocos amigos, pero que logra hacer lazos muy fuertes con ellos._

_El señor Milo a veces muy activo, pero también le gustan las tardes tranquilas, y si no sale a pasear por el santuario, le gusta quedarse en su casa descansando y leyendo. Una vez el señor Camus le regaló un libro que se llama "El principito"… ¡Y dijo que yo era como el principito! Porque dijo que tenía el cabello todo revuelto igual que yo, aunque también dijo que me parecía a él en lo preguntón._

_Y aunque de hecho sí es un poquito serio, él tiene un muy buen sentido del humor y le gusta hacer sonreír a las personas. Por eso me gusta mucho ir a visitarlo a él, sobre todo cuando está con el señor Aioria, porque entre los dos todo es más divertido. Una vez, ellos aceptaron llevarme a acampar en las afueras del Santuario, en un lugar como secreto, que ellos conocen desde que eran niños. Hay árboles y está muy bonito; pero el caso es que fue muy divertido pasar con ellos la noche, porque me dejaron irme a dormir bien tarde y hasta comimos algunos dulces. Lo único malo es que ambos son de esas personas que cuando duermen, suelen roncar, y es algo un poquito molesto…y algo que me llama la atención de ellos, es que son de las personas que nunca se despiertan en la misma pose en la que se fueron a dormir, porque a veces, hasta amanecen sin mantas o con los brazos y piernas fuera de la cama (es que por ejemplo, mi maestro es bien quietecito hasta cuando duerme). Y aunque el señor Milo a veces se levanta muy tarde, siempre cumple con sus deberes a tiempo, porque aunque algunos piensen que es una persona que se toma las cosas a la ligera, la verdad se compromete con lo que hace. _

_Me he fijado que a él le gusta el contacto físico, porque siempre que habla con otra persona, sobre todo si es un conocido, les toca el brazo, el hombro, o hasta les pasa el brazo alrededor de la espalda, y como yo aún no soy muy alto, siempre me revuelve el cabello…y luego todavía se me queda viendo y me pregunta por qué ando tan despeinado. _

_Me gusta cuando él me lleva a Rodorio, porque en el camino me cuenta muchas cosas geniales de todas las travesuras que hacía cuando era un niño: como a veces que, a escondidas del señor Saga y el señor Aioros (que por ser los mayores a veces los cuidaban), se subían a los árboles a cortar frutas aunque aún no estuvieran maduras, y al parecer, desde pequeño le gustan las manzanas. De hecho, en su cocina hay cesto de manzanas. Y siempre está lleno. A veces, cuando mi maestro va a alguna misión y yo me quedo con el señor Milo, me deja comer dulces, y si no hay, hace algo muy genial: derrite azúcar hasta que se hace caramelo y con eso cubre las manzanas ¡esos sí son dulces sanos! _

_Yo aprecio mucho al señor Milo, porque a pesar de que hizo algunas cosas malas en el pasado (es que a él también lo engañaron), realmente se preocupa por hacer lo justo. Además, aunque sea de los caballeros que con más orgullo porta una armadura de oro, es muy amable y tiene un gran sentido del honor, y también, por el señor Camus, cuidó de Hyoga y hasta le ayudó a mi maestro a reparar la armadura de Cygnus. _

_**Conclusión: **__El señor Milo siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de todos, tanto de los que vivimos en el santuario, como de la señorita Saori y los caballeros de bronce, aunque casi siempre estén en Japón. Y es de esas personas que darían lo mejor de sí por ayudar a sus amigos cuando están en dificultades, y por eso mismo él no soporta que alguien traicione la confianza de los demás. _

_Y aunque intenta tomarse las cosas con calma, a veces se le sale un poquito lo impulsivo, pero no por eso deja de ser una persona cuidadosa. Él sabe escuchar a los demás y dar buenos consejos. Pero lo que más me gusta de él es que, a pesar de las dificultades por las que atraviesa, se esfuerza mucho por demostrarles a los demás lo importante que es la amistad…y por eso dicen que fue el primero en llamar al señor Kanon "compañero", aún después de todo lo que había hecho. Y también por eso se esfuerza en perdonar a los demás. _

_Y como él valora mucho la amistad, le voy a regalar un dibujito de nosotros dos, para que vea que soy su amigo y puede confiar en mí. Y hasta voy a dibujarnos sentaditos debajo de un árbol de manzanas, porque le gustan mucho y para que el dibujo se vea más bonito. _

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Hola! Al final creo que no tardé tantísimo escribiéndolo...parece que siempre que tengo que pensar en tarea es cuando me dan ganas de escribir x'D**

**En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Y me gustaría aclarar que en un principio iba a escribir más interacción entre Milo y Camus, pero tomando en cuenta la "traición" de este último me pareció más adecuado para la historia no incluirlo, aunque me dolió (?) porque me encanta la amistad entre estos dos ;O; y ¡ay! espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, sobre todo por la ayuda que me dieron. Así que ahí van los agradecimientos a quienes me dieron consejitos: Holyoak, Tomoechan100, Scorpio-26, Silentforce y Shun4ever ;v; y gracias también a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review y han puesto este fic en sus favoritos T.T**

**Ah! Y lo de "El principito", no me pude contener xD es un libro muy famoso y lo escribió un francés...por eso pensé que era un obsequio por parte del buen francés Camus :3 **

**¡Oh! puedo abusar de su tiempo y pedirles, de una vez, una ayudita con Shura? ;.; de antemano, gracias!**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	10. Nuevas memorias

**"_Las conclusiones de Kiki"_**

Capítulo X: Nuevas memorias

_Al señor Aioros, desde que llegué, nunca lo había visto; pero parecía que la mayoría lo recordaba con mucho cariño y respeto. Pensaba que se había ido de viaje o algo, hasta que me contaron lo que en verdad le pasó. Me sentí un poco triste, porque en verdad me daban ganas de conocerlo, especialmente porque mi maestro me contaba cómo cuando eran pequeños, por ser de los más grandes, a veces los llevaba a pasear y jugaba con todos. _

_Cuando lo vi por primera vez me sorprendió lo mucho que parece al señor Aioria, que es su hermano menor, a excepción del color de sus ojos y de su cabello. Todos estaban muy felices de verlo de vuelta, y yo también, porque por fin iba a poder conocerlo. Cuando mi maestro me llevó la novena casa por primera vez, estaba un poco asustado por cómo me iba a tratar, pero desde que el señor Aioros nos vio llegar, salió a recibirnos con una sonrisa muy amable y luego pregunto algo así como "¿y quién es este pequeño?" y me revolvió el cabello. Después de que hablaron un poco, mi maestro dijo que tenía que ir a ver al señor Dohko, y me dio permiso de quedarme en la casa del señor Aioros un rato. Lo ayudé a limpiar un poco (porque después de tantos años su casa estaba un poquito sucia) y en eso me contó muchas, muchas, pero muchas historias de cuando todos eran niños. Y aunque era la primera vez que hablaba con él, en verdad se sentía como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo, porque es de esas personas que te hacen sentir en confianza, y aunque no es precisamente tan extrovertido como el señor Aioria, trata a todos de una forma tan bonita que entonces entendí por qué todos lo recordaban con tanta estima y lo veían como un hermano mayor._

_A él le costó un poco acostumbrarse de nuevo a la vida en el santuario, porque las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Por ejemplo, aunque conocía las propiedades de la electricidad y todo eso, nunca había visto electricidad en el santuario, y por eso se sorprendió cuando vio que muchos de nosotros ya casi no usábamos las velas. Pero él prefiere seguir alumbrando su casa con velas o lámparas de aceite, porque dice que la luz que emiten le da más calidez al hogar, y lo hace parecer más confortante. También le pareció muy impactante ver la cámara, porque en su tiempo no eran muy comunes. Una vez que vino Seiya y nos tomó una foto a todos, fue el único que, en la primera foto, salió con cara de susto. Los demás sabíamos que teníamos que sonreír (algunos hasta posaron con aire de superioridad y otros hicieron gestos graciosos), pero como él nunca se había tomado una fotografía y el flash lo tomó por sorpresa, por eso puso cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Cuando le mostraron la foto, le pareció fascinante cómo un aparatito así de pequeño como la cámara, puede capturar un momento en específico. Después de que comprendió cómo funcionaba (la cámara y lo de las poses) le pidió a Seiya que tomara otra, y en esa segunda fotografía salió muy sonriente, abrazando al señor Aioria. Ahora esa foto está encima de una repisa, en su casa. Y me comentó que le habría gustado que alguien más en el santuario hubiera tenido una cámara y que se hubiera dedicado a tomar fotos de todos cuando eran niños, para saber cómo fue creciendo su hermano. _

_El señor Aioros siempre se preocupa por tratar bien a quienes lo rodean, y aunque ya los caballeros son adultos, a veces los sigue reprendiendo como si todavía fueran pequeños, sobre todo al señor Aioria, porque dice que no es bueno irse a dormir tan tarde. A mí también me ha llamado la atención porque se dio cuenta de que a veces le saco los chícharos a la comida con ayuda de la telequinesis (¡Ay! Que mi maestro no se dé cuenta de esto…). Pero me recuerda un poco a mi maestro cuando me reprende, porque no es como si me estuviera atacando, sino que lo hace con gentileza y sin usar malas palabras. _

_Como él es de aquí, de Grecia, conoce un montón de lugares muy remotos, pero también muy bonitos, en el santuario; de hecho, él fue el que le enseñó al señor Aioria el lugar a donde me llevaron a acampar una vez. Y como él desde muy chico tuvo que cuidar de su hermano, tuvo que aprender a cocinar, y por eso conoce muchas recetas, de hecho, a veces me deja ayudarlo a preparar platos sencillos. Y aunque diga que comer muchos dulces puede hacer daño, de vez en cuando me hace unos bollitos con miel y canela, y siempre me da unos de más, pero dice que no debo contarle a mi maestro de los bollitos "para el camino", para que no se moleste. _

_Una vez organizaron algo así como un día de campo, y mientras la mayoría estábamos jugando (menos mis maestros, el señor Shaka, el señor Saga y el señor Camus), me di cuenta de que el señor Aioros estaba sentado muy distanciado de los demás, y fui a ver qué tenía. Noté que, aunque estaba sonriendo, su expresión era más bien como de nostalgia. Cuando le pregunté si estaba bien, me dijo que sí, que sólo se tenía un poco triste al ver a todos jugando así, porque se preguntaba cuántos momentos hermosos no se habría perdido con ellos cuando eran pequeños. A mí también me dio tristeza, pero al final, para animarlo, lo invité a jugar con nosotros, para que así pueda ir haciendo nuevas memorias, llenas de momentos felices. _

_El señor Aioros se está esforzando mucho por compensar el tiempo perdido con sus amigos, y es que él en verdad haría lo que fuera por sus seres queridos. Y se me hace algo muy increíble de su parte que, a pesar de lo que ocurrió con el señor Shura, él se esmera en demostrarle que aún quiere ser su amigo y que todo sea como en los viejos tiempos. _

_**Conclusión: **__El señor Aioros es realmente una persona muy madura y agradable. Tiene una forma muy especial de explicar las cosas, y es de los que más usan los modales, además de que procura tener siempre una sonrisa para los demás (creo que el señor Aioria lo aprendió de él)._

_Le gusta aprender sobre los cambios que ha habido en el santuario, pero aun así, sigue prefiriendo las cosas como eran antes. Le gusta compartir su tiempo con los demás y ayudar cuando hay problemas, porque suele tener una actitud bastante optimista. También es muy sincero y modesto._

_Siempre fue una persona muy querida por su generosidad, y como él también me ha tratado muy bien a mí aunque no lleve tanto tiempo conociéndolo como a los demás, le voy a hacer algo así como esas cosas que se llaman "álbum de fotos", aunque con dibujitos, para que tenga una libreta llena de recuerdos, y así se pueda sentir más cerca de nosotros. _

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_****_**¡Hola! **

**Sinceramente me da un poquito de miedo dedicar cosas x'D pero en todo caso, si le llegara a gustar este capítulo, me gustaría dedicárselo a Silentforce ; v ; porque Aioros es uno de sus caballeros favoritos y me ayudó dándome unos consejitos TTvTT **

**Y quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review :'D Shun4ever, Scorpio-26, Manzana, Holyoak, Ameria Hinatan, Ralza, Lobunaluna, Tomoechan100, Shi-P-Dream, Silentforce, Melissia, Yolandachiku y Mary Yuet *O* ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

**Oh! Los bollitos de los que habla Kiki son unas cositas que se llaman "loukoumádes", y la verdad, se ven deliciosas x'D **

**Espero seguir mereciendo su apoyo :'D**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	11. Absorto en las estrellas

"_**Las conclusiones de Kiki"**_

Capítulo XI: Absorto en las estrellas

_El señor Shura es una de las personas más misteriosas del santuario. Vive en la décima casa, y por lo general es una persona muy callada, pero a pesar de eso, me contó que es originario de España. _

_Cuando recién llegué, él era una persona muy, muy, pero muy orgullosa, porque según él, era el caballero más fiel de todos, y mi maestro me dijo que el señor Shura tenía la idea errada de que la justicia está del lado de los más fuertes, y por eso obedecía las órdenes del "patriarca", a pesar de que entre esas órdenes estuviera, incluso, eliminar a su mejor amigo y ejemplo a seguir. Yo pensaba que lo había hecho sin siquiera dudarlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que él sufrió mucho, porque le hicieron pensar que el señor Aioros había sido un traidor, y él lo quería como si fuera un hermano, entonces fue muy difícil para él tener que hacerle daño, pero como creía que estaba en lo correcto, a pesar de todo el dolor que sintió, acató las órdenes que había recibido. _

_Después parecía no tener remordimientos, pero era porque pensaba que había hecho lo mejor para todos, y por eso hasta parecía estar orgulloso de haber eliminado al "traidor"...y ahora que todos se dieron cuenta del engaño bajo el que habían estado, él es uno de los que más culpables se sienten. Yo me sentí mal por él desde que Shiryu me contó cómo al final de su batalla, el señor Shura se dio cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido, y por eso le dio a Shiryu su armadura, para que lo protegiera de regreso, entonces no pude evitar sentirme triste porque cuando se arrepintió, ya era demasiado tarde. Pero me alegra que ahora esté de vuelta, y él tiene una nueva oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. _

_Sin embargo se nota que le cuesta mucho trabajo estar cara a cara con el señor Aioros, y me imagino que debe ser más difícil porque es su vecino. Una vez estaba en la casa del señor Aioros, entonces miré hacia afuera, y lo vi ahí, parado fuera de la casa de Sagitario, pero se veía indeciso, porque subía un escalón, lo volvía a bajar, daba muchas vueltas y luego volvía a intentar subir, pero al final se fue…creo que le daba tanta vergüenza ver a la cara al señor Aioros que hasta evitaba tener que pasar por su casa. Ahora ya si se encuentran en el camino se saludan, y yo sé que el señor Aioros aun lo aprecia y lo ha perdonado desde hace mucho, y por eso tiene tanta paciencia, dándole al señor Shura su tiempo, para que vuelvan a reconstruir su amistad. _

_El señor Shura es una persona muy reservada, también es bastante serio, tranquilo, y demasiado disciplinado. Por eso también usa la los modales, pero siempre con un aire de seriedad. Aparte del señor Aioros, es muy amigo del señor Death Mask y del señor Afrodita, y desde que eran niños se llevaban bien, sobre todo porque en aquel entonces eran como "los niños grandes", y mi maestro me ha contado que constantemente se metían en problemas pero siempre era el señor Death Mask el que proponía las travesuras, el señor Afrodita quien lo secundaba, y siempre arrastraban con el señor Shura, por lo que supongo que desde niño era tranquilo y hasta algo distante. _

_Pero a pesar de todo eso, creo que él está dispuesto a mejorar su relación con los demás, y aunque no sea especialmente conversador, me ha tratado bien y por eso ahora intento visitarlo más frecuentemente. Una vez estaba con él y como me daba un poco de vergüenza hablarle y él también parece ser un poco tímido para empezar una conversación, tomó una pila de papeles y los empezó a doblar, mientras yo lo miraba en silencio, con mucha curiosidad, y entonces con un rápido movimiento, gracias a su Excalibur, cortó el papel, lo desdobló, lo extendió, y aparecieron muchos muñequitos de papel tomados de las manos. Yo estaba más que sorprendido por cómo los había hecho, y él me miraba fijamente, mientras sostenía los muñequitos, ofreciéndomelos. Él no es una persona que muestre sus emociones fácilmente, pero esa vez, estoy bien seguro, que estaba intentando sonreírme, y que los muñequitos fueron una manera de decirme que yo no le caigo mal. _

_Cuando está de muy buen humor, a veces me cuenta cosas de España, y dice que es un país hermoso, en algunos lugares hay bosques y en otros hay grandes valles, pero lo que más me gusta, es cuando me cuenta de los castillo que hay allá. Una vez escuché que le gustaban mucho las "tapas españolas", entonces quise regalarle unas, y me la pasé días y días buscando las tapas, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo eran, hasta que hubo una reunión y él llevó unos panecitos con distintas cosas encima, y explicó que esas eran las tapas españolas…y yo pensando en otro tipo de tapas. _

_Por cierto, hablando de reuniones, a él siempre le piden que ayude a cortar las verduras, porque con su Excalibur puede cortar bien rápido todo. De hecho, él es el único que no tiene cuchillos ni ese tipo de cosas en su casa. Y cuando lo voy a visitar, me gusta mucho verlo cocinar y ver cómo corta todo. Lo malo es que suele hacer muchas ensaladas, pero al final siempre me ayuda a acomodar las verduras en forma de carita, y así ya no me cuesta tanto comerlas. _

_A veces cuando voy a ver a mi maestro Shion y me quedó hasta noche, cuando voy de regreso a Aries, me encuentro al señor Shura sentado en las escaleras, absorto en las estrellas, con una expresión como de melancolía, y no puedo evitar pensar que recuerda su infancia, porque el señor Aioros me contó que él solía enseñarle el nombre de las constelaciones cuando era un niño. También creo que se acuerda de sus últimos momentos en la batalla con Shiryu, cuando se dio cuenta de su error, estando rodeado de estrellas. _

_**Conclusión: **__El señor Shura es una persona que tiene un alto sentido de la responsabilidad, y por eso no le gusta fallarle a nadie. A veces tiende a desconfiar de los demás, y puede ser algo frío, pero yo sé que en el fondo es una persona que se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de quienes lo rodean. _

_Y sé que aún carga con el peso de la culpabilidad por lo que hizo en el pasado, y eso hace que le resulte un tanto difícil relacionarse con los demás y termine distanciándose un poco. Y por eso decidí hacerle también unos muñequitos de papel, y cada muñequito va a representar a un caballero dorado, otro al patriarca y otro a mí, y yo y el señor Aioros vamos a ser los que estén tomando su mano, para que vea que lo queremos mucho y que ya no debe sentirse mal, porque todos somos una familia y las familias se perdonan y se apoyan, en las buenas y en las malas._

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo por fin el onceavo capítulo ^ o ^**

**Lamento si hice sufrir un poco a Shura...y de hecho me parece curioso que en deviantART hay un dibujo (se llama "Sings' contribution to their fandom" hecho por Unicagem) donde pone "Capricorn: Angst Fanfiction" x'D ¡pobre Shura! Pero es que en serio, no puedo evitar imaginármelo con una miradilla toda triste ; . ; además leyendo sobre las definiciones que dan de la personalidad de Capricornio siempre ponen que somos melancólicos y pesimistas, y considerando su trágica historia...xD**

**Quiero agradecer su apoyo a: Lobunaluna, Shun4ever, Ralza, BrokenIceHeart, Tomoechan100, Scorpio-26, Yolandachiku, Mary Yuet, Mary-Pyroangel, Ameria Hinatan, Princess Virgo, y sobre todo a Silentforce y Shi-P-Dream, porque me ayudaron mucho dándome consejitos para este capítulo.**

**Sobre España, sé que tiene muchos climas muy variados, pero por los bosques y valles me basé más bien en Navarra, Aragón y Cataluña, que por lo que leí, son los lugares donde se encuentran los Pirineos, lugar de entrenamiento de Shura, así que espero que la información esté correcta xD y también sobre lo de las tapas, acá en México son las cositas que sirven para, vamos, tapar botellas o así...las tapaderas, o tapón, o así, entonces Kiki buscaba, basicamente, tapones de soda (refresco) y cosas por el estilo, aunque sé que eso sólo tiene sentido en español x'D**

**Uhm...supongo que sería todo ; v ; ¡espero haber hecho un buen trabajo! **

**Y si no es mucho pedir, y ya que a la mayoría nos gusta Camus...¿me darían una ayudita? xD**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	12. Crème Brûlée

"_**Las conclusiones de Kiki"**_

Capítulo XII: Crème Brûlée

_En la undécima casa vive el caballero dorado de Acuario. Su nombre es Camus, y él es el maestro de Hyoga. Y tiene unas cejas muy curiosas. _

_Muchas personas piensan que es insensible o cosas así, pero yo sé que eso es mentira. La primera vez que lo vi, estaba con el señor Milo, porque él es su mejor, mejor, mejor amigo. Al principio los dos me intimidaron un poco, porque se veían muy serios, pero con el tiempo le empecé a hablar más al señor Milo, y gracias a él me di cuenta de que, aunque el señor Camus sí es bastante serio, no es para nada una mala persona. _

_Lamentablemente lo perdimos en la batalla de las doce casas, y por eso ya no pude acercarme más a él, pero como ahora todos estamos juntos de nuevo, tengo la oportunidad de visitarlo seguido y de conocerlo mejor. _

_El señor Camus nunca sonríe, pero eso no significa que sea una persona malhumorada, ni que sea duro, ni nada de eso. Es sólo que no expresa sus emociones como las otras personas. Pero a pesar de todo eso es muy amable, y creo que él es uno de los que más usan los modales. Siempre es muy respetuoso con todos, y cuando hacen las reuniones, aunque hay veces en que la mayoría se "aloca", él nunca pierde la compostura, y aunque nunca se ría con las ocurrencias de los demás, eso no significa que no se divierta o que no le guste estar con todos nosotros, pero lo cierto es que prefiere la tranquilidad y estar con sus amigos más íntimos. _

_El señor Milo, que es su mejor amigo desde la infancia, me ha contado que desde muy pequeño siempre fue bastante callado, y que siempre se destacó por ser uno de los más inteligentes y fuertes, pero que nunca se sintió superior a nadie. También me ha contado que aunque no es una persona precisamente extrovertida, nunca se opuso a jugar con todos los demás, y que incluso hubo veces que, como no queriendo la cosa, les daba ayudaba a trepar en los árboles para cortar frutas mientras los guardias no los veían. _

_A mí me gusta irlo a visitar porque sabe un montón de cosas, y como él también es maestro, sabe cómo explicar las cosas de una manera muy especial. Tiene un libro bien grande de Geografía Universal, y me gusta cuando me explica cómo es la vida en los lugares más fríos del mundo, porque él entrenó en Siberia, y por eso sabe mucho de esos climas. Mi maestro Shion me dijo que su antecesor era un caballero llamado Dégel, y que tenía una biblioteca inmensa, y aunque ahora ya no está esa biblioteca, al señor Camus le gusta mucho leer. A veces me pongo a hojear alguno de los libros que tiene, pero la mayoría son de esos que tiene muchísimas palabras muy difíciles, pero también tiene muchos, como ese de Geografía, que se llaman atlas y que tienen un montón de ilustraciones y fotos muy geniales. Por cierto…él fue quien le regaló a Milo el libro de "El principito" ¿ya lo había mencionado, no? Porque es el libro favorito de los dos, sólo que el señor Camus tiene la versión en francés ¡y es un idioma muy difícil! Pero aunque a veces a mí y al señor Milo nos enseña algunas frases sencillas, me sigue resultando muy complicado. _

_No hace mucho, hizo un viaje a Francia, y se trajo de allá una cosa que se llama gramófono, que es una caja con algo grandote que parece una flor de metal, y se le pone un disco y hace que suene música ¡es muy increíble! Le gusta mucho escuchar algo que él dice que se llama música clásica, y a mí también me gusta, porque es música muy tranquila y creo que va muy bien con su personalidad calmada. Porque yo nunca lo he oído decir malas palabras, ni tampoco perder el control._

_Siempre se mantiene impasible, porque dice que nosotros no deberíamos dejar que nuestros impulsos nos dominen. Y por eso me llama la atención que su mejor amigo sea el señor Milo, porque a veces son como dos polos opuestos. El señor Milo suele ser impulsivo, y el señor Camus no, el señor Milo sonríe mucho, y el señor Camus no, y así con muchas cosas, pero a veces me da la impresión que por eso se llevan también, porque se complementan en todo. _

_El señor Camus es muy paciente, porque por ejemplo una vez fui a visitarlo y el señor Milo estaba con él, y teníamos ganas de comer algo dulce, entonces se nos ocurrió pedirle al señor Camus que nos enseñara a hacer algún postre francés, nos pusimos a buscar en uno de sus libros de cocina, y encontramos uno que se llama "crème brûlée", y aunque no parecía muy convencido, nos dejó hacerlo mientras él se ocupaba de otras cosas. Pero al final el señor Milo y yo nos emocionamos mucho porque se tiene que flamear la parte de arriba, y como era la primera vez que hacíamos ese postre y se veía tan genial con el fuego y todo, la flama creció demasiado y como no podíamos controlarla, le echamos un trapo encima (que también se quemó), y al final el señor Camus tuvo que venir corriendo a apagar el fuego. Y aunque le quemamos su recipiente y su trapo de cocina, nos ayudó a hacerlo de nuevo…pero eso sí, nos ganamos una pequeña reprimenda. Y también es muy paciente porque cuando hace muchísimo calor, el señor Milo me lleva a mí y a veces hasta al señor Aioria (y cualquier otro que se pegue) a la casa del señor Camus, porque es la única que está fresquecita, y no falta quien lleve su jarrita de agua para que se la enfríe, y aunque a él no le gusta demasiado estar rodeado de tanta gente, no pierde la calma y trata de no demostrar su incomodidad (porque a veces hacen mucho escándalo). _

**Conclusión: **_El señor Camus es una persona que aunque aparentemente sea fría, en verdad, en su interior, tiene una personalidad muy cálida, porque no le importa desvelarse cuidando al señor Milo si se enferma, ni tampoco le importa hacer largos viajes a Japón con tal de visitar a Hyoga…así como no le importó arriesgar hasta su vida con tal de que su alumno aprendiera a dominar el cero absoluto. Porque al igual que el señor Milo, no tiene muchos amigos, pero por los que tiene, daría todo lo que pudiera. _

_Además, aunque siempre me reprenda a mí y al señor Milo por poner los codos en la mesa, o por intentar hacerle una bromita (que nunca conseguimos porque siempre nos descubre), yo lo estimo mucho, porque todo el tiempo es atento conmigo y me ha enseñado un montón de cosas. _

_Y a pesar de que no sonría como los demás, yo sé cuándo está feliz, porque sus ojos empiezan a brillar de una forma muy especial. Y por eso le voy a hacer un dibujo con un poco de arena que me traje de una playa de Japón, porque es blanca, como la nieve que cubre Siberia. Y hasta le voy a poner un cisnecito volando por ahí, para que ya no se sienta tan lejos de Hyoga, y para que sus ojos nunca pierdan ese brillo. _

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Finalmente terminé este capítulo lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la semana pasada estuvo medio ajetreada D:**

**Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a Ameria Hinatan y Tomoechan, que me dieron varios consejitos últiles, y también agradezco a quienes dejaron review :'D ¡no saben cuánto los aprecio! **

**Lamento no haberme contenido al escribir lo del gramófono, pero es que veo a Camus tan culto y tan francés (?) que me lo imagino perfectamente escuchando piezas como "The Swan" de Camille Saint-Saëns (aunque no sea del clacisismo u.u) juju. Y lo de la _crème brûlée..._le pregunté a mi hermana por postres franceses, y me dijo ese, y cuando lo busqué y vi que iba flameado, mi mente voló, así que también lamento no haberme contenido con eso tampoco T.T**

**Ahm...creo que el siguiente capítulo no será el último :'D sino el antepenúltimo...y...y...¿me podrían ayudar nuevamente? Esta ves con Afrodita x'D**

**Mil gracias por leer, y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo ; v ; **

**¡Gracias de nuevo! **


	13. El caballero más bello

_"Las conclusiones de Kiki"_

Capítulo XIII: "El caballero más bello"

_En la última de las doce casas, vive el caballero de Piscis. Su nombre es Afrodita, y contrario a lo que muchos piensen la primera vez que oyen su nombre, él es un hombre. Y dicen que, de entre todos, es el caballero más bello. _

_Al principio no trataba mucho con él, porque además de que la doceava casa está bien lejos de Aries, me dijeron que era buen amigo del señor Death Mask, y como antes le tenía mucho miedo, me daba temor ir a la casa del señor Afrodita y encontrarme a su amigo con él. Pero como ahora quiero ser amigo de todos, no me importa ir tan lejos a visitarlo un ratito (además de que me queda de paso cuando voy a ver a mi maestro Shion)._

_Creo que su casa es la más bonita de todas. Porque él ama las rosas; son su flor favorita y además es la única que puede producir con su cosmos, pero también le gustan todas las flores en general, y por eso puso muy bonita su casa, porque la llenó de macetas con distintos tipos de plantas. Y además como es una persona muy cuidadosa con sus cosas, siempre atiende con mucha, pero mucha dedicación a sus flores. A veces cuando paso por su casa, escucho que les habla con mucha suavidad y también hasta ha habido veces que lo escucho tarareando algunas cancioncitas. Y la verdad es que tiene una voz muy agradable, por eso me gusta oírlo cantar. _

_Además de ser el mejor amigo del caballero de Cáncer, es amigo del señor Shura. Y siento que es el más sociable de los tres, porque por ejemplo, el señor Death Mask, que ya no es tan aterrador como antes, todavía no me habla muy bien, y el señor Shura por lo general es algo silencioso, pero el señor Afrodita, desde que me di la oportunidad de hablarle, se portó amigable conmigo. De hecho, a veces cuando el señor Death Mask me empieza a decir algunas cosas para meterme miedo (tal vez ese hábito sea difícil de dejar) o comienza a decir muchas groserías, el señor Afrodita le llama la atención, y me parece que es el único que puede controlar el carácter del caballero de Cáncer, porque lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabe cómo tratar con él. Pero al mismo tiempo, como le conoce tan bien, sabe cómo provocarle, y cuando el señor Death Mask empieza a ponerse pesado, el señor Afrodita siempre lo amenaza diciéndole que relevará su verdadero nombre, pero sé que respeta mucho a sus amigos y jamás defraudaría su confianza._

_Aunque ahora por lo general es muy tranquilo y reposado, mi maestro dice que cuando eran pequeños solía meterse en problemas por seguirle la corriente al señor Death Mask. También me contó que a pesar de que a veces los "niños grandes" les jugaban bromas pesadas a los más pequeños, él siempre detenía las cosas antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, por eso creo que a pesar de todo, en realidad, siempre se ha preocupado por todos, aunque no haya sido muy cercano a los demás por las diferencias de edad. Me imagino que era como un hermano mayor, sólo que en un sentido muy diferente a la del señor Aioros. _

_Cuando lo voy a visitar, me gusta observarlo haciendo sus actividades, porque siempre se mueve con mucha gracia y hace todo con mucho cuidado. Siempre lo he visto como una persona muy extrema y absolutamente elegante. Hasta cuando prepara cualquier alimento lo hace cuidando cada detalle. Cuando le ha tocado llevar postres a las reuniones que se hacen, él lleva rollitos de canela y siempre los decora haciendo la silueta de una rosa con una cosa que él dice que se llama "azúcar cande". ¡Cuánto me gustaría ser tan detallista como él!_

_Además de rosas y flores, él también cultiva algunas plantas medicinales, y a veces hasta me deja ayudarlo a cuidarlas: se arrodilla para quedar a mi altura y me dice paso a paso a qué profundidad poner las semillas, cuánta agua y cuánto sol necesitan. También me dice cómo usar las herramientas, pero por el momento no me deja ayudarle a podar, porque dice que me puedo cortar con las tijeras. _

_El señor Afrodita sabe muchísimo de las propiedades de las plantas, y tiene muchos libros (no tantos como el señor Camus) que hablan de eso, y me ha contado para qué sirven y hasta cómo se preparan algunos remedios, y gracias a eso, ahora no sólo voy a ayudar a los caballeros a reparar sus armaduras, sino que cuando les dé un resfriado o dolor de estómago, seguro que hasta les puedo hacer un remedio con plantas para que se recuperen. _

_A veces cuando va a Rodorio y mi maestro me deja acompañarlo, me compra unas cositas en forma de pescadito que sacan burbujas por la boquita, y aunque él ya es un adulto, él también se compra uno y cuando regresamos a su casa juega conmigo a ver quién saca más burbujas. Y además de jugar conmigo también, sobre todo si voy en las tardes, me invita a tomar un té muy especial que él hace con pétalos de rosa ¡ah! Pero de rosas normales que él mismo cuida, porque si fueran de las rosas que produce con su cosmos, ahorita no estaría escribiendo esto. _

**Conclusión: ** _A pesar de que el señor Afrodita es considerado el más hermoso entre todos los caballeros, eso no significa que él se sienta superior a los demás por su apariencia, ni que sea presumido ni nada de eso, al contrario, yo creo que a veces hasta le molesta un poco que se le vea como el más bello, porque hay personas que ni lo conocen bien pero lo juzgan por su físico. Yo lo veo como una persona sensible, madura y sencilla, porque aunque es muy sociable y le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos, creo que lo que no hay nada que disfrute más que pasar el tiempo en su casa cuidando sus flores, y tal vez no necesite más que eso para ser feliz. _

_Creo que al igual que todos los demás, él daría lo que fuera por proteger a sus amigos, sobre todo al señor Death Mask y al señor Shura, porque fueron sus primeros amigos desde que llegó al santuario y aunque se metían en muchos problemas, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí para apoyarlo. _

_El otro día mientras iba camino a Rodorio con mi maestro, me encontré una macetita, y aunque estaba un poco rota, seguro que si la reparo y le hago un pescadito con piedras, se convierte en la maceta favorita del señor Afrodita, porque va a poder plantar más cosas y su casa va a ser aún más bonita._

* * *

Mu, al terminar de leer se quedó mirando a través de la ventana. Estaba anocheciendo y al día siguiente regresaría su pequeño y travieso alumno. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de verlo de nuevo. Se removió un poco en la cama y se estiró, tirando accidentalmente la libreta. Al girarse para levantarla, vio un dibujo de todos los caballeros dorados, hecho con los infantiles y coloridos trazos propios de Kiki. Debajo ponía "_Y mi conclusión de todos los caballeros dorados es..._"

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Nuevamente pido una disculpa por la tardanza ; v ; pero justo acabo de salir de vacaciones (wiii!) y sumándole algunos otros problemas pues...xD pero finalmente les traigo el penúltimo capítulo ; v ;**

**Es hora de los agradecimientos especiales a: Shun4ever, Tomoechan, Lobunaluna, afuckingrainbow, Millenia-Terranova y TsukihimePrincess, que me ayudaron mucho dándome consejos para este capítulo ; 3 ; y como verán, efectivamente incorporé algunas de sus ideas al escrito, así que ¡muchas gracias! Gracias también a HolyOak, Kirara, Art1sta, Silent y un ánonimo por sus review ; u ; **

**Ahm...estuve leyendo acerca de las características que supuestamente tienen los Piscis, y entre ellas estaba la sensibilidad y la hospitalidad, y no sé, no puedo evitar imaginarme a Afrodita como una persona dulce y hasta un poco maternal...y en general me lo imagino como alguien bueno ;O; así que hm...esto fue lo que se ocurrió xD **

**¡Oh! Por cierto, no pude resistirme a lo de los pescaditos saca burbujas xD es que leí que Afrodita (la de la mitología) nació de la espuma, y como la espuma es un conjunto de burbujas...pensé que sería una buena relación entre su nombre y su signo (por los pescaditos xD), además de que un lindo fanart me inspiró LOL**

**Ahora sí, el próximo capítulo será el último ; o ; buh buh, ya empiezo a sentir tristeza x'D en fin, dependiendo de la recepción de este capítulo veré si subo el próximo dentro de esta semana o hasta la otra ;O; y disculpen por haberme extendido tanto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	14. Regreso a casa

_"Las conclusiones de Kiki"_

**Capítulo Final: "Regreso a casa"**

Mu, al terminar de leer se quedó mirando a través de la ventana. Estaba anocheciendo y al día siguiente regresaría su pequeño y travieso alumno. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de verlo de nuevo. Se removió un poco en la cama y se estiró, tirando accidentalmente la libreta. Al girarse para levantarla, vio un dibujo de todos los caballeros dorados, hecho con los infantiles y coloridos trazos propios de Kiki. Debajo ponía:

_Y mi conclusión de todos los caballeros dorados es que son unas personas increíbles, y aunque tengan algunos defectos, también tienen muchas virtudes. Aunque a algunos apenas los estoy conociendo, me doy cuenta de por qué les dieron el título de caballeros dorados, o en el caso de mi maestro Shion, por qué lo eligieron patriarca._

_Mi maestro Shion, a quien no conocí sino hasta hace poco, antes era caballero de Aries, pero después le dieron el puesto de patriarca, y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso. Yo siempre lo quise conocer porque me contaban que había sido una persona muy querida, y además fue quien reconstruyó el santuario después de la guerra que hubo en el siglo XVIII…porque sí, mi maestro es tan viejito como el señor Dohko, pero igual que él, ahora luce como todo un jovencito. Y eso me hace muy feliz porque sigue estando fuerte y cuando no tiene mucho trabajo y lo voy a visitar me deja sentarme en sus piernas mientras me cuenta muchas historias del Tíbet, de cómo era la vida hace más de 200 años, y hasta me cuenta cómo eran los caballeros dorados cuando eran niños._

_Cuando lo vi por primera vez me emocioné mucho, y cuando él me vio, creo que también se emocionó porque extendió los brazos y cuando me acerqué a él me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, y entonces entendí por qué mi maestro lo extrañaba tanto: es que él es una personas de esas que te hacen sentir seguro. También es muy amable y le gusta escuchar los problemas de los demás e intentar ayudarles. Es bastante calmado y siempre piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas. Y creo que es muy, pero muy paciente, porque aparte de encargarse de todos los problemas que hay en el santuario (y que son muchos, y a veces muy difíciles) sin perder la calma, cuando hay días libres, puede pasar horas y horas jugando juegos de mesa con el señor Dohko. _

_Algunos dicen que si con mi maestro, cuando era pequeño, a veces era demasiado consentidor, que conmigo lo es más y dicen que parece un auténtico "abuelito". Pero yo sé que así como me quiere a mí, quiere a todos los demás, y por eso siempre intenta que todos nos llevemos bien. Y bueno…mi maestro Shion, junto con mi maestro Mu, es uno de mis ejemplos a seguir, y como yo no tengo el cabello lacio como mi maestro Mu, cuando crezca, me lo dejaré crecer como mi maestro Shion, a quien admiro mucho porque es una persona muy cariñosa y amable, también es responsable y es muy inteligente, y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Y aunque él tampoco me haya querido decir de dónde vienen los bebés y le insista a mi maestro Mu que me dé más verduras para que me haga más fuerte, siempre lo voy a querer, mucho, mucho._

_Y en fin…aunque cada caballero tiene su propia personalidad y eso a veces haga que algunos se lleven mejor con unos que con otros, sé que todos somos como una familia, muy, pero muy grande, y a pesar de todas esas diferencias que puedan haber, en verdad eso hace que nos complementemos, porque donde algunos fallan, otros son más fuertes, y eso hace que nos ayudemos unos a otros a compensar esas faltas. _

_Cuando yo sea grande y sea un caballero dorado, me gustaría tener compañeros semejantes a los caballeros de ahora, porque aunque algunos hayan hecho cosas muy malas en el pasado, están intentando cambiar; algunos hacen su esfuerzo por adaptarse a los cambios y otros se esfuerzan en recuperar antiguas amistades. _

_Aunque ninguno me haya dicho de dónde vienen los bebés, aunque a veces me obliguen a comer verduras, aunque a veces me cuenten historias para asustarme, me manden mis juegos de mesa a otra dimensión, escondan mis dulces, me jueguen bromas, me llamen duende, mocoso o hasta "tapón de alberca", a pesar de todo eso, yo los respeto mucho, a todos. _

_**Mi conclusión: **__Para mí, los caballeros dorados son como mi familia. Gracias a ellos he podido ir a muchos lugares del mundo sin tener que viajar, también he aprendido un montón de cosas con ellos, como el valor de paciencia, de la sencillez, de la fraternidad, del arrepentimiento, de la valentía, de la concentración, de la sabiduría, del perdón, de la lealtad, de la disciplina, de la madurez y de la dedicación. Y como ellos me han enseñado todas esas cosas (que yo considero como un regalo), yo también quisiera regalarles algo que los haga felices, y aunque no tengo dinero para comprarles cosas muy geniales, mi maestro me ha dicho que los regalos que vienen del corazón son los que más valen, y entonces, aunque sea con algo pequeñito, yo quiero demostrarles cuánto significan para mí. _

Mu lanzó un hondo suspiro…pasó sus dedos con delicadeza a través de todas aquellas páginas donde su alumno había plasmado sus pensamientos, como si esa libretita barata de repente fuera un tesoro. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos…él formaba parte de la orden de caballeros dorados a la que Kiki tanto admiraba, aun sabiendo todos los defectos que cada uno tenía, pero a pesar de todo eso Kiki se enfocaba más en sus virtudes. ¿En qué momento ellos habían dejado de percibir el mundo con la misma inocencia que Kiki? Sin duda leer todas aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad y cariño le abrieron los ojos…pues ya era hora de dejar de lado todos los prejuicios y admitir que, justo como decía Kiki, las diferencias entre ellos hacían que se complementaran.

El ariano se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de Kiki. Seguía igual de desordenado que cuando el pequeño partió, pero es que Mu ya no se atrevía a tirar las pertenencias de Kiki que él había considerado basura, pues ¿quién sabía si todas aquellas cosas no se terminarían convirtiendo en regalos llenos de afecto? Por eso Mu decidió tan sólo lavar la ropa de cama y sacudir un poco el polvo; ya después le enseñaría a su alumno como ser más organizado para que su cuarto ya no se viera tan desordenado. Depositó con cuidado la libretita en donde la había encontrado: debajo de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Mu terminó con las tareas que se había propuesto desde un principio, y miró con satisfacción la casa de Aries casi resplandeciendo de limpio, y aunque sabía que en cuanto llegara Kiki la casa se iba a ensuciar con una notable rapidez, de repente sentía que ya no le importaba tanto…después de todo él mismo le había causado dolores de cabeza a Shion entrando a casa con los zapatos sucios y dejando todas sus cosas tiradas por ahí.

Hacia el atardecer, un tanto impaciente por el retraso de Dohko y Kiki, se sentó en la escalinata a esperarlos. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a dar golpecitos con los pies en el suelo. Alguien se acercó silenciosamente por detrás.

-¡Pero quién lo diría! ¿Estás impaciente por el regreso de Kiki, no es así, Mu?-Dijo Aldebarán, mientras le daba una de sus fuertes "palmaditas" en la espalda.

-Bueno…sí, un poco. Es que dijeron que llegarían después de mediodía y…-Mu miró al cielo, que cada vez se iba tiñendo de unos hermosos tonos cálidos.

-No te preocupes, seguro no tardan mucho. Además, ya sabes lo que dice Dohko…que Shunrei puede tardar horas despidiéndose. Te acompañaría un poco más, pero tengo que ir a Rodorio…-Aldebarán bajó las escaleras mientras agitaba la mano, sin embargo casi al terminar la escalinata, Mu se dio cuenta de que el caballero de Tauro se detuvo. Segundos después vio la figura de alguien de estatura menor subiendo pesadamente, cargando muchas cosas. Se puso de pie y entornando la mirada advirtió que se trataba de Dohko.

-¡Hola, Mu!- el ariano corrió al lado de Dohko, quien a pesar de estar cargando montones de bolsas, tenía una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Antig…eh… ¡Dohko! ¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó, mientras ayudaba a su compañero a cargar un par de bolsas -¿y esto?

-Nos fue muy bien, gracias ¡de verdad ya extrañaba estar allá! - atravesaron la entrada a la casa de Aries y Dohko dejó todas las cosas en el suelo – y todo eso…son algunas cosas que trajimos de China. Y Kiki – dijo el chino anticipándose a la pregunta de Mu – se encontró con Aldebarán en el camino y se quedó mostrándole todas las cosas que se ganó en la feria.

-Dohko, muchas gracias por haber aceptado llevar a Kiki. Espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas.

- ¡Al contrario! Kiki fue una grata compañía. Es que vaya que los jóvenes de ahora crecen rápido…Shiryu casi no se despegó de Shunrei. –Dohko puso una cara de aflicción falsa y luego soltó una risita, mientras tomaba algunas de las bolsas – Y en serio Mu, sabes que no fue nada. Kiki es un niño muy bueno. Bueno, voy a dejarle estas cosas a Shion – dijo Dohko mientras se acercaba a la salida.

-¿Y estas bolsas?

-¡Ah! Todo eso es de Kiki

-Ya veo… ¡gracias de nuevo!

-¡No hay de qué, Mu! ¡Te veo luego! – El caballero de Libra se retiró, dejando a Mu cada vez más impaciente. Husmeó un poco en las bolsas y sonrió con ternura al ver todas aquellas baratijas que Kiki había traído. En eso escuchó que alguien se acercaba apresuradamente.

-¡Ah, maestro, maestro! – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pequeño pelirrojo llegó hasta donde estaba Mu y se abrazó con fuerza a una de sus piernas.

-¡Kiki!-Mu se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de su alumno, rodeándole con sus brazos. Kiki le devolvió el abrazo…y se quedaron así por un par de minutos, mientras Mu hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar. Se sentía tan dichoso de tener a su lado a aquel niño que con una simple sonrisa podía alegrarle el día a cualquiera, que a pesar de todo el dolor por el que había pasado, seguía viendo la vida de forma tan positiva y sobre todo, que le quería y le admiraba aunque él solía ser algo severo en los entrenamientos, le obligaba a ser ordenado y comer verduras, aun sabiendo que esas son cosas que a la mayoría de los niños no les gustan.

-¿Uh…maestro? ¿Está bien? – preguntó Kiki al sentir que su maestro temblaba un poco.

-Sí, Kiki. Es sólo que me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta- aun abrazando al menor, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que se le escaparon- ¿tienes hambre?

-Hm…un poquito ¿por qué? –Kiki se quedó mirando a su maestro, quien aún tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos.

-¿Quieres ir a Rodorio por un helado de chocolate?

-¡¿En serio?! – sus ojitos brillaron con ilusión, pues no había otra cosa que le gustara más que el helado de chocolate.

-Sí. Pero hay que darse prisa antes de que anochezca.

-¡Síii! –Kiki corrió lleno de emoción a la salida de la casa de Aries, pero se detuvo a esperar a su maestro, quien al alcanzarlo, le dio la mano.

Caminaron rumbo a Rodorio, con una hermosa puesta de sol reflejándose en sus ojos, y aún tomados de la mano, Kiki le contaba a su maestro todas las cosas que había hecho en Rozan y cuántos premios había ganado en la feria, mientras Mu sonreía dulcemente, sintiéndose el maestro más dichoso de todos.

-**お わ り**-

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! ¡Se terminó! La verdad...es el primer fic que logro terminar, y le tomé mucho cariño ; . ; y ahora me han dado ganitas de llorar porque ando sensible y porque no quería que se acabara x'D**

**Fue una experiencia muy bonita ; v ; y quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos quienes desde un principio me apoyaron dejándome un review, siguiendo la historia o poniéndola en sus favoritos T A T. Y sobre todo gracias aquellas personas que me ayudaron a sacar adelante la historia: SilentForce, HolyOak, Yolandachiku, Lobunaluna, Helena Hibiki, Manzana, Scorpio26, Tomoe-chan, Melissia, Shun4Ever, Ameria Hinatan, Shi-P-Dream, Millenia Terranova, TsukihimePrincess. Agradezco también a Mary Yuet, Sebastian el fan, PrincessVirgo, Azumi Todou, Gabrieth, ****afuckingrainbow, Mary Pyroangel, BrokeNiCeHEaRt, Ralza, , Saya Nightray, Suno-Andrew, Andromedaaiorossayita, InatZiggy-Stardust, Dulce Locurilla, Melodysaint, Nina789 y todos aquellos amables 'Guest' a quienes no pude responderles personalmente ; o ; y en serio les agradezco su ayuda, porque fue gracias a ustedes que pude terminar la historia ^ - ^**

******Espero animarme a escribir más historias y contar con su apoyo :'3 **

******Aclaro nuevamente que todos los personajes usados son propiedad de Masami Kurumada...excepto el señor de los helados x'DDD **

******¡Un abrazo muy grande a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el final, y ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer! TT u TT **


End file.
